Family Ties
by genjacksgirl90
Summary: Sequel to Life after Death. Life many years after Sean O'Neill passed away. What are they up to now? How are things getting along for the O'Neill family?
1. Chapter 1: Jessi

Title: Family Ties

Part 1: Jessi

Summary: Life many years after Sean O'Neill passed away. What are they up to now? How are things getting along for the O'Neill family? Each chapter will be about each of the kids and where they are now. Than the final chapter will be all of them coming together. Please bear with me on this one. I have too many thoughts running around in my head for this and I need to get them all together as I write. I know that I didn't start in order with the oldest first. But that's because Jessi's story came to mind first. Thank you for understanding and please send me feedback. I wanna know what ya'll think

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the TV series. The only character I claim as "Mine" are Jake, Jessi, Sara, Sean, Elliya (Elli), Tatiana, Elijah (Eli) and Khole. And even them I don't get paid for or "Own" I just made them up. No copy right in fragment intended here.

* * *

Jessica Janet-Cathleen O'Neill stood at the base of where in her eyes, her family began. This was the place where her parents met, the place they fell in love, and the place they got married. Jessi never thought that she would be here. This was part of her. She remembered taking trips to this place when she was a child. Now, why exactly she was back here was beyond her. She stared at the Stargate with wonder in her eyes and questions on her mind. If all the enemies that her parents had fought so hard to defeat were gone, why was the Stargate program being reinstated? In the years since her brother passed she and her family have lived in CA for a short time, Washington after that for a job her father got and then later retired from and back in Colorado Springs where her mother became commander of the very base she now stood in and soon after making the Stargate program public knowledge retired to spend the rest of her life with her husband. Colorado Springs is where her parents now resided in a quiet little house just on the outside of town. Her older brother lived just a few hours away in Denver with his wife and 2 children Mikah Grace and Carter Jackson. Her younger sister still lived in the springs so she could be close to her parents. She was never one to stray far from them and never will. And her, well Jessi decided to take on the family business. She followed in her father's footsteps and joined the military. She went straight to Air force and was now a Captain. And now here she stood at her new assignment, for reasons she not yet knew.

Jessi reached out to touch the gate when she heard a voice being cleared behind her "Ahemm, Who are you?" Major General Louis Ferretti asked.

She immediately turned and stood at attention saluting the general "Captain Jessica O'Neill reporting for duty sir"

Ferretti saluted her back "At ease Captain. O'Neill? That name sounds vaguely familiar, Jack O'Neill? Is that your father?"

"Yes sir, Samantha O'Neill is my mother, formerly Carter sir"

Ferretti smiled "Right, I remember Jack. Lost touch with him many years ago. Went on the very first mission with him through that very ring you're standing in front of right now. How is Jack these days?"

Jessi walked down off the ramp to stand in front of her commanding officer "He's doing good. Loves the retired life, gets to spend more time with mom, and the dog sir"

"And your mom how's she?"

Jessi looked down with a sad look on her face before replying "Moms a fighter sir. She's hanging in there. Dealing with this hasn't been easy for her or dad" she told him. Sam was dealing with the loss of her family. Her brother passed away just 5 months ago and her sister in law had been gone for just under 2 years now. As far as the Carter side of the family, she was the only one left. Mark's kids never really came around much. Both having started their own families and careers.

Ferretti nodded looking her straight in the eyes "Does your family know you're here Captain?"

"No Sir. I was ordered to report here first thing after I landed"

"Yes, straight to business. Just like your father. I see now why you were the O'Neill child to join. Go home Captain. See your family. Say hello to Jack for me will ya?"

Jessi smiled and nodded giving him a quick salute as he walked toward the door "Yes sir!" and with that she turned and looked at the Stargate one last time before walking into to corridor where she headed toward the elevator that would take her to the surface and home to see her family.

* * *

Jessi arrived in her parent's driveway and sat in the car a minute. It felt strange being back home when you've been away for so long. She went right into training not long after graduating from high school and had only been back a hand full of times since being stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan. The longest she remembers being home was just under a year. She spent all her time with her parents and her family. Both her parents were proud of her for wanting to "carry on the family business" but that didn't mean that they weren't scared to death every time she had to go. Her mom was the worst of the two. But her mom was also her biggest fan. Sara was next in line to her mom. Being the only two girls they had become like best friends. They did everything they could together. And when Jessi had announced the she was going to enlist it about broke Sara's heart.

Jessi took one last deep breath and opened the car door. Stepping out she adjusted her uniform and placed on her hat as she made her way up the walkway to her parent's house. She smiled knowing her whole family was inside. He brother was even there. Probably on one of his day trips so the grandkids could see Papa and Gramma. She reached the door and took one last breath before reaching for the handle and slowly opening the door. The sound of laughter filled her ears as she walked in the hallway just before the living room setting her bag down she rounded to corner yelling over the noise "Where in the hell is my welcoming party?" coming around the corner with a smile on her face. A 3 year old little girl looked up with a shocked look on her face. She got up and ran toward Jessi at full speed yelling "MOMMY" and jumped up into her arms and hugged her with all her might. Jessi stood with her little girl in her arms and held her tight, loving this feeling right here. Nothing was better than feeling the arms of your child around your neck after so long. Khole Noel was born three years ago. She had come as quite a shock to her mother. But since having her she has become the most important thing in her life. Giving Khole a kiss she gently set her down beside her so she could greet the rest of her family.

After the shock wore off everyone gathered around Jessi hugging her and saying hello. Her parents and Sara the only 3 who stood back tears in their eyes at seeing daughter and sister home again safe and sound. Sara was the next to come up and wrap her arms tightly around her sister's neck.

"Welcome home!" was all she could get out through her tears. Jessi smiled and hugged her tighter only releasing her to go over and hug her parents. She reached over and hugged her mother who hugged her back with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your home. How long are you here?"

Jessi pulled back to answer her question "Actually, a while" They all looked at her with a curious look but as always, her doctor brother got the first sentence in.

"Why? Are you hurt? What happen? Please tell us you're ok Jess"

Jessi laughed and shook her head explaining "I'm fine, no I'm not hurt or in trouble. I have officially been stationed here at Cheyenne Mountain under the watchful eye of General Ferretti. He says hello by the way dad" Jessi said as she walked over to her father and throwing her arms around him. Jack hugged her back with all his might. His little girl was home.

"Welcome home baby" Jack said hugging her tighter "I'm glad you're safe"

"Thanks dad. Man I sure have missed all of this. Missed all of you. It's good to be home"

They all smiled and nodded looking at her. It truly was good to be home where she belonged with her family. She was suddenly feeling very excited about whatever they had starting up again at Cheyenne just because it gave her to opportunity to be closer to her family and to watch her baby girl grow up. Since she had already missed so much already, she was thankful to have this opportunity now. Jack looked around the room and spoke up "I do believe this calls for a celebration. Let's go eat."

Everyone looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence "It's on me"

And everyone chimed in "I'm in" "Let's go" "sounds good I'm ready" Both Sam and Jack smiled at each other. It was just like their kids. They may offer to pay for everybody, but in the end they all would split the bill.

Later that night the entire O'Neill family sat around the table at O'Malley's bar and grill. They talked and laughed and just had a general good time. All getting the chance to catch up it had been long enough since they last got the chance to do this. Sam sat back and looked at her family. This is what her life had come to. She was amazed at how far they all have come. She still remembered the days when all that mattered was her career and getting as far as she could go. Nothing had prepared her for the world wind known as Jack O'Neill. And now look at where she was at. She had a wonderful husband whom she loved, and knew he loved her back. She also had 3 amazing children, Jake was a doctor and had his own family, Jessi was in the military and had a beautiful little girl of her own, and Sara was on her way to graduating from cosmetology school and was finally getting her life back on track. It continually amazed Sam that she had become this woman who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days as just a family person. She was happy that she had come to this point.

As the night went on the O'Neill family enjoyed the time they had together. They laughed, they had serious moments, and they did everything that they missed out on doing every day. When they finally arrived back at home Jake and his family said their good nights and headed home. Jessi carried Khole up to her bed room. Just as she was about to lay her down in her own bed she changed her mind and brought her over to her bed. Lying down with her snuggly in her arms. She fell asleep promptly from all the exhaustion from the day of getting caught up. She was truly happy to be home. Nothing could be better than this. As she drifted off to sleep she felt her mother's hand run across her face and pull the cover up over her and Khole. With a content smile on her face she whispered "Love you mom" and was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Jessi sat at the kitchen table across from Jack watching Khole eating breakfast. They sat in silence sipping on their coffee.

Jack looked up trying to figure out where to start a conversation with his daughter. "Since when did you start drinking coffee?" he calmly asked.

Jessi quietly laughed looking up at her dad "Basic. Early mornings are rough"

"Oh yeah. Been there done that bought the tee shirt. So Ferretti got the big chair now?"

"Yeah. He said hi. I think it'd be nice if you paid him a little visit sometime dad. So go ahead. I know you have a bigger question"

"When do you report back for duty?"

"When they call. The general is still waiting for the rest of the troops to get here. I was the closest. I had just landed in Washington when I got my orders"

"Why are they re-opening the Stargate program? After all these years? It's basically become a tourist spot"

"I don't know dad. I had the same thought. But I can't ask questions dad. You know this. Go where you're told when you're told to go. No questions asked. I just hope it's nothing too serious" She said looking at Khole.

"Trust me Jess. When the Stargate is involved it's always serious. Many things have come and gone through that gate. We've lost many good men and woman. Let's not add another to our list what do you say kid?"

"Is that your way of saying be careful and to watch my 6 dad?" Jessi smiled looking over at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders smiling. Jessi smiled back getting up she walked over to her father and sat on his lap just like she used to do when she was younger. She may be 25 years old, but she was never too old to sit on her father's lap and just hug him. "I love you dad. I've missed you all so much. I'm happy I'm home"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jessi had always been a daddy's girl and he loved moments like this. No matter how old she got. These were the moments that stayed in his heart forever. He never really had this depth of relationship with Sara and that pained him. But he knew that she loved him in her own way. Closing his eyes he whispered back "I love you to Jess. I've missed you and prayed for your safe return. It's not easy having one of your own kids out there doing what you used to do knowing how dangerous it can get. I'm glad your home"

As Jack finished talking Sara came around the corner into the kitchen "Geez Jess aren't you a little old for that?" She asked her sister.

Jessi rolled her eyes smiled and shook her head "You're never too old to love on your daddy like your still a little girl" She said as she hugged him tighter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Getting up she moved back over to her chair. Purposely pushing Sara on her way "You should try it some time. It is the best place to be"

Jack couldn't believe the amazing young woman who now sat across from him. She had grown up so much since graduating high school. She was now a mother and in the military. And now she was going into an assignment blindly but with eyes wide open. Nothing could be better than seeing your children follow their dreams. He was proud of each and every one of them. He wouldn't change this for the world.

* * *

3 weeks later…

Jessi stood in the very same briefing room her parents once stood and waited for general Ferretti to join her and the other men and woman waiting to get more information as to why they were here. They didn't have to wait long. When Ferretti walked out they all stood at attention.

"At ease, have a seat ladies and gentlemen"

Everyone sat and listened expectantly waiting for their orders. Jessi was more nervous now than ever before waiting for her orders. She looked at the general's face and tried to read his stone cold expression.

"Ladies and gentleman for those of you who don't already know, I am Major General Ferretti I am from here on out your commanding officer. And you are the best of the best up and coming in this fine military. We are reinstating this very command and you all have been hand chosen to be on the front line"

"Front line for what sir" A major asked

"For the newest enemy at this very gate. You all are now receiving all the Intel we have on these people"

Jessi took the folder being handed to her and nodded at the tech her thanks. Opening it up her heart stared to beat wildly out of control. Up until this point she had always known what she was getting herself into. And this very situation scared her more than ever. Opening the folder all the way she stopped and stared at it in confusion "Uhh sir, if I may? But these pages are all blank. Does that mean that we have no Intel on who we will be dealing with?" Jessi asked

Ferretti chuckled and shook his head "No. You all are here because the president and declared that the Stargate is now a travel destination. We are to make every planet that we have ever visited avalible to the general public. I highly recommended that was a bad idea. But the president said otherwise. You people are here because I won't let it happen without having some line of defense to what may be out there. And you all are it. You are going to form into 8 teams ranging from 1-8. And Captain your on the number one team along with Colonel Joshua Martian, Doctor Tatiana Jackson and Lt. Michael Moore"

Jessi smiled as her team walked in. She had worked with 2 of them before. Colonel Martian only briefly she was stationed with Lieutenant Moore just before she reported to Colorado. And Tatiana Well she was a family friend. She had no idea that her Uncle Daniels daughter had joined the army as a doctor no less. She walked over to her team and greeted them with salutes, handshakes and a hug.

"Captain" Colonel Martian said as he saluted her.

"Colonel" She said back.

"What the hell? Why can't I get away from you?" Lieutenant Moore said with a smile on his face reaching over to give her a quick hug.

"Maybe because you will always be my bitch" She said just before releasing him and turning to Tatiana.

"Long time no see cuz. How ya' been?"

Tatiana smiled at her "Cousin" and replied "I've been fair. Getting by and such. You know how it is being a Jackson. Hell your and O'Neill for Pete sake" She laughed.

Jessi was about to respond when she caught word of what General Ferretti had just said. Major Josiah Slattery was stationed here. Jessi swallowed her fears and turned around hoping that she had heard wrong. But much to her dismay, she hadn't. Josiah caught her eye and smiled. He sure had missed her. After their big fight 3 years ago he never thought he would see her again. Jessi watched as he walked toward her. She was frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She didn't know what to do. After he told her that her being pregnant was a mistake, a big drunken mistake. She hadn't talked to him since. And he didn't know that he had a beautiful little girl. He didn't want anything to do with her. And Jessi was sadly ok with that. As much as they made a great couple he showed what kind of man he was when he walked out on her during her pregnancy.

* * *

Later that night Jessi sat on the couch and listened as Khole told her how she could count and say her ABCs. She couldn't believe that she had missed all this. She hadn't been here for her first steps. She watched them over a computer screen and web cam from all the way in Iraq. As she sat there listening to her daughter Jack came walking into the room and sat down on the couch opposite her. Looking at her he smiled. She had the same look on her face Sam used to get when the kids used to tell her something new they learned. He shook his head from memories and cleared his throat "So. How did things go today?"

Jessi looked up from Khole and smiled "Well, we won't be going through the gate per say. Not right now at least. The president has ordered that all planets be posted as public travel destinations"

Jack looked at her shock all over his face "What? That's a bad idea. Why would he do that? And what do you have to do with all that?"

"I don't know why dad. He just said to do it. Luckily General Ferretti convinced him that if they were going to do that than they needed t o have a front line defense against whatever could be out there waiting for this very thing to happen" she explained to him. At this point Sam and Sara were both in the room as well.

"He can't really do that can he?" Sara asked

"Unfortunately he can do whatever he wants. He's the president of the United States. Personally I think he's just trying to find some new vacation spots for him and the first family to go" Sam said

"I don't know mom. I can't question anything. I already tried" Jessi said.

"How many teams are they putting together?" Jack asked

"8. I'm on team 1 with Colonel Martian, Doctor Jackson and Lt. Moore"

Sam looked up and smiled "Jackson? Which one?"

"Tatiana" Jessi smiled looking down at Khole and her smile fell. Sara being the first to notice spoke up "Jess what's wrong?"

Jessi looked up and tried to smile at her family but just couldn't quite make it reach her eyes. "Josiah is stationed here also"

Sam and Jack both looked up at her with worried looks on their faces. Sam was the first to say something "Are you ok?"

Jessi looked up from Khole and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know mom. I'm not sure how to feel about all of this. Especially having Josiah around again. I mean he doesn't even know about Khole. And I don't even know if he wants to know about her the way things were left"

Jack stared straight forward. In his heart he didn't feel comfortable with this situation. This man had brought so much heartache to his daughter's life. And that was something that he didn't ever want any of his kids to feel. And now it was more than just his daughter's heart at risk it was his granddaughter's heart more than ever. Looking up at Jessi he simply said "Don't let him get to you baby. He doesn't deserve that much thought or time. Trust me"

Jessi nodded and tried to smile. Looking over at Khole who was now playing with one of her dolls on the floor and took every word her father said to heart.

* * *

A month had gone by since Jessi had been stationed with the Stargate program and had been back home. She was out in her parent's back yard setting up for Khole's 4th birthday party. Standing back she surveyed the back yard yelling out to Sam "This is an insane amount of pink. When did she become such a girlie girl?" Jessi laughed. She hadn't seen this one coming.

From the kitchen window Sam laughed and replied "She's just taking after her mother. Every birthday party of yours used to be covered in some shade of pink"

Laughing she was about to reply when she looked up and saw Josiah walk into the yard. Dropping her smile she just asked "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I really didn't know about her? That I have a daughter?"

"I never said you were stupid. I told you I was pregnant and you said that it was just a mistake, a drunken mistake so I didn't tell you anymore after that. What do you expect from me Jo? You ran at the first sign of trouble. You never had my 6"

"You didn't give me the damn chance Jess"

Jessi stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face "A chance? I gave you all the chance in the world. I asked you to stay. You didn't have to go back when you did. You chose to leave and said you wanted nothing to do with any of this. So don't give me that bull shit that I didn't give you a chance. I gave you plenty of chances Jo. Now why are you really here? What do you want?"

Jo looked around taking in the site of pink before him. Looking back at her he looked her in her face pulling out papers from his pocket. "I just wanted to give you this"

Jessi reached out and took the papers from his hand. Opening and reading them over. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes "You're signing over you parental rights? What the hell are you coming over here talking about me giving you a chance when you had this planned all along? You bastard! Your right that night was a mistake. But not because I got pregnant, But because it happened with you! Get out of my yard. I never want you here again!"

Jo looked at her and nodded his head. "I'm sorry it all had to come down to this. If it helps any, I still love you"

That was all it took for Jessi to lose it "LOVE ME? YOU STILL LOVE ME? BULL SHIT! YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS IF YOU LOVED ME! God I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU" She said as she started pushing and hitting him toward the gate leading out of the back yard. When Jack herd his daughter start to scream he ran out in the back and it took all his strength to pull Jessi back and off of Jo. All Jack wanted to do was let her finish what she had started. Holding his daughter close he looked over and Jo and gave him a cold stern stare "Leave my house right now and don't come back here if you know what's good for you!" turning away to wrap Jessi securely in his arms the only indication he had that Jo had heeded his warning was the sound of the back gate closing behind him.

Wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around her he whispered in her ear "I got you now baby. It's going to be ok" Jacks heart was breaking. Never before had he herd Jessi become so emotional. He could never remember a time where she was shaking and crying this hard. Looking over at the door leading into the house he saw Sam standing in the door way. Her hand covering her mouth tears in her eyes. Jack moved Jessi and started walking toward the door with her.

Once inside he led her to sit on the couch with Sam on the other side. Jessi sat there tears running down her face, clinging to both her parents hoping for some kind of strength. She still didn't know how she got herself into this situation. She never saw it coming. This wasn't her life's plan. Looking up when she heard the soft whispered "Mommy" Jessi tried to smile and reached out and pulled her baby girl up into her arms. That's when it all fell into place for her. In this moment, at this time as she sat holding her daughter close she realized that Khole was all the strength she would need to get through anything. And so what if she didn't have a father, she had her mother and for now that was all that she would need. Jessi had made up her mind in that moment. She knew what she had to do to ensure that her daughter always had her. No matter what the situation was.

* * *

Reporting back to the base the following Monday this was the day Jessi was going to be putting her plan in place. Knowing what she had to do for her daughter made this decision that much easier. Sitting through the morning debriefing was harder than she thought. Not because she was second guessing herself, but because it seemed like the longest meeting ever. The plans to start allowing the general public to have access to the Stargate were well on their way of being official and complete.

When the briefing finally came to an end Jessi stood quickly calling out to the General "Sir, do you have a minute?" Ferretti looked up at her not liking the feeling he got in his gut "Come to my office"

Motioning for her to take a seat she did. Taking a deep breath she began "Sir with all respect I am requesting a transfer. There have been some unforeseen personal issues that no longer allow me to be able to continue at this current post"

"I don't think I ever saw this one coming especially from you Captain, since when do O'Neill's run from their personal problems?"

"Sir it's not like that. I'm not running I just have to be thinking about my family, my daughter. I still want to stay in Colorado sir. I just can't be here or involved in the Stargate program. As much as I know what kind of an opportunity I am giving up. My daughter is all that matters to me at this moment. And being here isn't a good thing for me right now"

As Ferretti sat and listened to her, he saw in her eyes that her mind was set. And he knew there was no changing her mind. What she didn't know was that he had already known what she was going to ask because the request for immediate transfer was placed on his desk this morning "Have you ever thought that the other person involved could be asked to leave?"

Jessi looked past him at the wall "I don't want that sir. If he wants to leave on his own that's his choice. But I will never ask that he be transferred. Besides I'm not doing this because of him, I'm doing this for my daughter. She's my whole world and I need to be able to be there when she needs me, go home to her at the end of every day"

Nodding his head he sighed "I knew that I wasn't going to change your mind. I just hoped to make you see reasoning. But I see in your face that you're not budging" sliding her the file folder on his desk he said "I already signed the request. They went into the same detail you just gave me and I knew that you were going to be in here today. If I may offer my 2 cents of advice into your situation. Don't let him hold that much power over you. If you do you'll leave a job that you are damned good at" Standing he raised his hand and saluted her "It was good to meet you Captain. You make your father proud! Carry on solider!"

Jessi stood when he did and saluted him back "Yes sir, you too sir" turning and leaving his office she made her way around and said her farewells. As she headed home that night and back to her baby girl her heart was at peace and her mind was finally in line with all that she wanted. This was going to be a good thing. This was the first time in a long time that she felt right about everything going on in her life. Sighing as she pulled up into her parent's driveway she smiled as she sat a watched her dad and Khole run around the front yard. There was her whole life. And that was all that she needed.

Getting out of the car she ran over a scooped Khole up into her arms and enjoyed the happy laughter that came from her little body. She loved this little girl with all her heart. Being able to spend as much time with her as she needed was going to be the best thing in the world. Jessi put her down and looked around knowing everything was going to be just fine as long as she had her parents and her family by her side. This was good, this was happiness, this was love, this was home.


	2. Chapter 2: Jake

_**Side Notes: In my first story I mentioned in the disclaimer all the characters I made up for this story. I had originally put that Jacobs's sons name would be Elijah (Eli) but before I realized it I changed his name to Carter Jackson. I am sorry for any confusion. I will probably use that name later in the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope I am doing a good job. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

_**Notes2: Why is that AFTER I post something I than go read through it and see mistakes. I am sorry Ya'll. I fixed them and hope you can forgive me. I promise that will read through my others 10 times before i post. I will even read them out loud to myself lol. Please read and review. Let me know what ya'll think.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Genjacksgirl90 **_

_**Notes3: Well this chapter seems to be a total bust :( I realized just now that I did Jake's age wrong and how long as he's been married was way off. I apologize for all the mistakes in this story :( **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

* * *

Family Ties

Part 2: Jacob

Jonathon Jacob-Charlie O'Neill sat in his yard watching his kids play with the new puppy his wife had "twisted" his arm to get. He loved his life. He never expected all of this. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be married, that was until the beautiful and breathtaking Sophie Lyne Lane stormed through his life-like a F5 tornado. He was in his last year of med school when she had caught his eyes. They dated throughout his entire residency and after he passed his boards he celebrated by asking her to marry him at their favorite restaurant.

They had been married for 2 years now and had 2 beautiful children Mikah Grace was 2. She was born 9 months and 4 days after they got married. She was definitely a surprise, but they couldn't be happier to be her parents. And Carter Jackson was 8 ½ months. He wasn't such a surprise. Sophie and Jake had decided that it was time to give Mikah a little brother or sister.

When Carter was born and they announced to his parents his name he could still remember to this day his dads sarcastic comment "Carter Jackson O'Neill. Never thought those 3 names would sound good together" Jake always loved his moms madden name. Maybe it was because Jake was named after his Grandpa Jake. And after his Uncle Mark had passed away just a few months ago he vowed to himself that he would make sure that name lived on some way, somehow he would do it.

Jake was happy to have this life now. He was an ER doctor and spent a lot of time away from his family. So when he got days off, he spent the entire day with his them. And today was one of those days. His parents were headed over with the rest of his family to have a family BBQ. His younger sister Jessica was home for good now from the army and he wanted to throw her a big huge BBQ. He was so very proud of his sister. No one was as strong as she was to get through all that she did. Having left for the Air Force right after High School graduation she hadn't been home much. The longest time he remembered her being home was when his Niece Khole Noel was born. She had gotten a 6 moth leave on top of the 9 months mandatory pregnancy leave she had to take. He sure missed his sister. His entire family was his entire life and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose any more of them.

After his brother died from cancer at such a young age Jake had vowed he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. That's part of the reason he became a doctor. So that he could somehow keep his family healthy. He was always the one looking after his sisters. When they were in trouble he would always help them out.

Jake looked up from where he sat when he heard the sliding door open and his wife walk out on the deck "He handsome. Still over thinking getting the dog?" Sophie asked giggling at her husband.

"Nope Soph you were right, they do deserve this. And look at them they already love him. I mean look at Carter. He has someone who is going to be able to keep up with him as he grows up. Because we all know I'm not getting any younger" He said pulling his wife down into his lap. Leaning his head up toward he gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever felt.

Sophie returned his kiss with the same tenderness that he gave to her. Pulling her mouth away from his she looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. She had always got lost in his eyes. They seemed to have the ability to make her feel safe and protected and calm all at the same time. That was the first thing she ever noticed about Jake. She could always get lost in his eyes when he would look her way. Even before he noticed her she had found them comforting. Pulling her eyes away from his before they got into too much trouble she leaned her head back on his shoulder and watched her kids as they played in the yard.

"Your parents called. They are all almost here. You can probably start the grill. Unless you want to wait for your dad" She said as she got up off his lap to go in and finish getting the food ready for when her in-laws got there.

As she was finishing up in the kitchen she heard her front door open and her father in-law yell "Honey we're home" he always did that to make sure that they knew it was them walking in and not some random stranger off the street. The O'Neill's had an "Open door" policy. Their doors were always open to everyone in the family. That alone took some getting used to for Sophie. She was an only child and her parents were only children so they didn't have aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters coming over as she was growing up. She never really got to know her grandparents either. Both having passed away when she was very young.

Soph smiled when she came out of the kitchen to greet them "Hi dad. How are you?" She asked leaning over to give him a hug

"Hey Soph, I'm great. I'm always great when there is free food involved" He laughed. Jack had come to love his Daughter in-law as if she was one of his own. Jake couldn't have picked a more perfect woman to marry. She was amazing at everything she did. Jack looked back at Sam and smiled, Soph was just like Sam in her own way.

"Hey Mom" Sophie said hugging Sam

"Hi sweetie" Sam said back pushing Jack out of the door way so the rest of their gang could actually walk into the house.

When Jack moved into the kitchen he was about toppled over by Mikah and Carter screaming "PAPA" hugging him tight. As much as Jack loved being a father he loved being a grandfather so much more. He could spoil all three of his grandkids and get away with it.

Out in the living room Jake came in and said his hello's to everyone. Hugging his mom tight he gave her a kiss on the check. "Hi mom how are you?" He asked

Sam hugged him back "I'm great. How are you?"

"Better now that we're all home together" He said as he looked over at Jessi holding Khole on her hip leaning over to hug her. Whispering in her ear so only she could hear "Missed you sis, thank you for coming home safe and sound" Jessi pulled back and smiled nodding her head, not being able to talk much because of the lump of emotion that was now stuck in her throat from her brothers sweet words.

* * *

As the night wore on everyone just relaxed and enjoyed each others company. It was times like this Jake missed the most while Jessi was gone. They would have family dinners like this while she was gone but it was always strange to see the one empty spot where ever they had gone. Unknowingly they had always counted like Jessi was still there. They did the same thing after their brother Sean died. They always sat and stared at the empty spot wherever they went.

As Jake sat there sipping on his beer he looked over at Jessi and smiled "So sis, what does it feel like being back home? Anything you miss in particular? Food, drink, place?"

Jessi smiled and nodded her head "It feels great to be home. To be able to sleep in a comfortable bed instead of a worn out sleeping bag is amaze balls! And I miss everything pretty much. Eating MRE's will never be the same as a nice hot home cooked meal. I blame mom, she spoiled us with all that stuff. I think I would have been better off if she just bought us TV dinners" She said and they all laughed.

"I never had anybody to cook for before your dad and you guys came along. So I knew what TV dinners tasted like. And trust me no amount of salt could make them taste good" Sam replied.

At the end of the night after they all had laughed so hard that their stomachs were sure to hurt the next morning it was time for them all the leave. Saying their goodbyes to Jake and Sophie they all headed out and back home.

* * *

After his parents had left, Jake had told Sophie that he would clean up the food and the kitchen. When he was done he headed up stirs to his bed room, peaking in on his sleeping children on his way. Walking into his room he looked over and saw Soph sound asleep in bed. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He couldn't remember how he had gotten so lucky to have this wonderful woman in his life. But he was damned glad she was. Sophie kept him grounded. She kept his head out of the clouds and his feet on the ground. She was the light of his life. Every time his buddies from work wanted to go get a drink after a long day at work he always declined because there was no better place he would rather be than at home with his wife and kids. He wasn't much of a drinker any more anyways. Having gotten that out of his system through college.

Jake got ready for bed and carefully slid in next to his wife pulling her close. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he whispered into her sleeping ear "I Love you Sophie O'Neill" and she snuggled closer into his arms. Jake fell asleep promptly. Having the warmth of her in his arms and the satisfaction in his heart that his family was together again he was able to sleep soundly.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks Jake had been working a lot and it started to take its toll on him not being able to be with his family at home. He was going on his 3rd straight night of having been here over night. He needed to go home. He needed his wife, his kids. He was so glad that this weekend was his niece's birthday party and he had it off. He was so looking forward to celebrating her turning 4. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. He still remembered the day Jessi sat down with him at lunch and told him she was pregnant. He was furious with her. But when he thought about it he was more pissed at the dad. She had told him the entire story that day and his heart broke into pieces for his sister. She had to do this alone. She didn't have anybody like he had Soph. She had the rest of her family, but that wasn't the same as having the baby's father around. Shaking himself out of memory he looked up at the clock and sighed in relief "Finally!" he muttered under his breath.

Finishing up with his notes he walked to the break room where he changed and gathered his keys and headed home. He was going to hold his wife very close tonight. He couldn't wait. He had plans for after they kids went to bed. Plans that he hoped would make them both feel better. Smiling as he climbed into his car he thought to himself 'Man I love being married'

Pulling up in his driveway he grabbed the pizza from the other seat and stepped out into the night. Walking up to the door Jake knocked instead of going in and Soph answered the door with a confused look "Good evening ma'am I have a special delivery for Mrs. O'Neill" he smiled at her as he walked in and kissed her on the lips with all he had. Giving her some preview of what he had planned for later that night.

"Mmmm you'd better be careful; I'm expecting my husband home any time now. And don't think you're getting a bigger tip this way" She laughed as she moved so he could walk in. As he stepped into the foyer of his home and was about to reply when Mikah came running around the corner and yelled "Daddy" running over to him. Jake smiled and handed Sophie the pizza so he wouldn't drop it when he bent down to pick up his baby girl.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" He asked picking her up into his arms hugging her close. Turning toward Sophie he wrapped his arm around her and walked toward the kitchen with both his girls. "Where is Carter?" he asked Mikah.

"He's in his bed. He was being bad daddy. So mommy laid him down" she told him with. Jake looked over at Soph and she nodded her head to confirm what Mikah was saying.

Jake set Mikah down in the kitchen and headed up to get his son. Kissing Soph on the way. Walking into Carter's rook he was sitting in his bed holding his favorite bear close. Looking up he smiled his big cheesy grin "Dada, Dada, Dada" was all he kept saying. Jake smiled and walked over to pull him up into his arms.

"Hey little man. Mommy tells me you've been difficult today. Is this true?" Carter just looked up at his father babbling like normal. He hadn't quit learned how to talk yet. But that was normal for an 8 month old. He knew how to say Mama, Dada, Papa and Baba. Walking down the stairs with him in his arms having a one-sided conversation with his son "Now listen Carter this can't happen again, you have to be a good boy for mommy while daddy is gone" the only response he got was more babbling.

Walking back into the kitchen Jake sat Carter down in his high chair next to Soph. Leaning down he gave Sophie anther long lingering kiss before going to sit down at the opposite end of the table opening the pizza box he started passing it out to his family. As dinner went on they laughed with each other and talked about their days. Mikah excitedly told her father all about her day. Smiling and listening to her day Jake kept looking at his wife. Giving her looks that made chills of anticipation run up and down her spine. She so couldn't wait for the kids to go to bed.

At the end of dinner Sophie cleaned up the kitchen while Jake took Mikah and Carter up and gave them a bath. By the time she was done with the kitchen he had the kids in bed and was back in their room setting the mood to carry out his plans for the rest of the night.

When she entered her bed room she smiled as she found him propped up on their bed waiting for her. "Hello beautiful. Got enough energy left for a little night-cap?" He asked, his voice sounding as sexy as ever.

"For you baby, I got all the energy in the world" She said back walking toward him and sliding on their bed and up to her husband. Jake pulled her close rolling her on her back lying gently on top of her. Pulling clothes off Jake looked down at Sophie and whispered to her as he slid himself into her waiting body "I love you so much baby"

For the next few hours Jake and Sophie made love to each other. As the night wore on and they finally fell asleep both held each other tightly and lay content in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day when Jake woke up he wasn't quite sure why he couldn't remove the cover off of his left side. Slowly opening his eyes all the way he looked down and smiled. There snuggled up to his back on top of the cover was Mikah. She must have come in at some point during the night. But why didn't he hear her? Carefully rolling over to his left side he lifted Mikah up and placed her in between him and Sophie he got up quietly and threw on his pajama bottoms. Jake headed toward the stairs when he heard Carter in his room. Peeking in he saw that his son was awake and he walked in and pulled him out of his bed.

"Hey buddy" He whispered to him "You ready to go see Gramma and Papa today?" Carter looked up at his father with a sleepy smile and continually said "Papa, papa, papa, papa"

Today was Khole's birthday party and Jake couldn't wait to see his family. As he carried Carter down the stairs he went to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee and proceeded to make an amazing breakfast for his girls to wake up to. 20 minutes later Soph and Mikah came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Soph looked over and Jake and smiled as she helped Mikah up into her seat at the kitchen table. Than walking over to him she kissed him deeply before picking up her coffee cup and filling it with the sweet caffeine. As the day went by they all sat around just enjoying each other until it was time to leave to Jack and Sam's house for Khole's party.

At 12:00 Jake and Soph loaded the kids into the car and headed to his parents house. Talking quietly while the kids napped in the back seat.

"How is Jess doing since finding out that Jo is working with the Stargate also?" Soph asked

"I don't know. She says she's ok. But you know my sister. She is military through and through. Even if something was bothering her she would never let on or tell anybody for that matter. She believes she has to be strong and put on the front that nothing is going on in front of everybody. I just wish she would talk to me. Or anybody for that matter"

"I know babe. I just can't believe that after all this time he's back. And he doesn't even know about Khole. I hope he doesn't try to fight her for Khole. That would just break Jess's heart. She loves that little girl so much"

Jake nodded his head and smiled "I know. I don't think he will. Not after the way things were left. We will see though. I guess his brother/cousin or whoever Matt said he was told him that her birthday was today and where it was. I wonder if he's going to show up"

"Oh no. I'm sorry honey, but I hope he doesn't. That would ruin this for Khole. She deserves her first birthday with her mother back to be as perfect as it can be" She said

"I know Soph, I know. How about you? Have you called you parents?"

She looked away from him. Sophie's parents, Ed and Judy Lane, had basically stopped talking to her the day that she told them she was marrying Jake. They didn't believe that Jake was going to be able to take care of her the way they believed she deserved to be taken care of. To this day her correspondence with her parents had been little to none. They sent gifts to the kids for birthdays and Christmas. But would never talk long if it were Sophie that called them on any major holiday. And now, her father was dying and he didn't want her to come and see him. It broke her heart in two.

"Mom says that dad doesn't want to see me. That they still don't believe you are taking care of me like they believe I deserve. I tried to explain that just because I don't have all the most expensive things in the world doesn't mean you're not taking care of me. I told her that we live the way we do because we don't like to flaunt our money. And we want to teach our kids to keep their feet on the ground. She just doesn't understand is all"

Jake grabbed hold of his wife's hand bringing it up to his lips he kissed it "I'll take some time off. We'll go up there and visit. I'm sure once he sees you he'll feel better. Just like I feel better every time you're around" He smiled at her and saw her start to blush.

"I don't know Jake. My dad is a pretty stubborn man. He probably won't want to see me, even if I show up at his house unannounced. He'll only want to see the kids"

"Soph, I know what it's like having stubborn parents. My parents are both that way sometimes" he laughed "But the only way he can see the kids is to see you. He'll just have to deal with it. I don't like you having to go through this"

Sophie looked over at him and smiled "I know babe, I don't like it either"

Jake let go of her hand as they turned on his parent's street and into their driveway. As he stepped out of the car his heart dropped. All he heard was Jessi screaming at someone in the back yard.

"LOVE ME? YOU STILL LOVE ME? BULL SHIT! YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS IF YOU LOVED ME! God I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU"

"Leave my house right now and don't come back here if you know what's good for you!"

Hearing this exchange had him worried for his sister. Just as he was about to head into the back Jake saw the source of the problem walking toward him. Jo had shown up! He couldn't believe it. After all this time this man actually had the audacity to show up her and upset his sister the way he did.

Jo seeing him looked up and pointed toward the backyard "Dude your sister is one crazy bitch!"

Jake was turning bright red staring him down Jake lost his cool hearing this ass call his sister a bitch "You son of a bitch. What that hell are you even doing here?"

"Look man that's my kid in there. I deserved to get to see her for myself if I wanted. But you don't have to worry. I righted my wrong. I signed over my rights. I don't want any connection to this family. I fell in love with your sister not your sister and her daughter"

"You never fell in love with my sister. That's all just a line of bull shit Jo! You loved that she would do anything for you, she was at you beck and call and you liked it that way. That way you could go out with whoever you wanted whenever and you wouldn't run into her. You just remember your decision Jo. And don't go back on it. If I even hear that you came over here again I will call the cops on your ass so fast" Not even wanting to continue this conversation he turned and started to pull Mikah out of the car all while yelling over his shoulder "Take my dad's advice Jo, just leave and don't come back. You are no longer welcome or wanted here" Closing and locking the car he walked up the path to his parents front door and walked in. Looking around he spotted his parents in the living room sitting on the couch with Jessi in between them and Khole sitting in her lap. He could tell by how bad she was still shaking that she was crying. Khole looking around not knowing what was going on or why her mommy was crying.

Jack looked up from where he sat and saw Jake, Sophie and the kids. Excusing himself he walked over to them and greeted them "Hey kid. Sorry about the cold shoulder here. Jo just left. He came here yelling at Jess about chances and not telling him about Khole and then decided to hand her the papers saying he was signing over all his parental rights. And just to add insult to injury he went on saying something about he loved her and that was supposed to make her feel better and she went off" Jack explained as best he could not knowing the full extent of the conversation himself.

Jake nodded. "Yeah we saw him on the way in. Let me go over there and get her" Jake walked past his father into the living room. Placing a hand on his mothers shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned down and kissed her on the check. "I got her mom. Just let us talk for a minute" Sam nodded and stood up allowing Jake to sit down beside her. She was so happy to know that all her children had a special bond with each other. One that could never be broken no matter what age or how many miles apart they may be.

Jake wrapped his arm around his sister and hugged her close "Heya kid. What's going on?" He asked.

Jessi leaned her head back on her brothers shoulder sniffling. "I hate him so much Jake. I can't believe I put myself in the position with him that I did. I can't believe I let him talk me into having sex with him in the first place. I am so angry with him I could scream. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Khole with all my heart, but If I could go back and do it all again. I wouldn't have gone out that night with him and I wouldn't have drank at that party and I certainly wouldn't have had sex with him" She cried. Her shaking getting worse as she came to the end of what she was saying. Jake moved and carefully pulled Khole off her lap and told her to run over and get Mikah and Carter and go in the back. Turning back to his sister he pulled her to him so she was sitting in his lap. He used to hold her like this all the time when she was scared. And now was no different. He softly ran his hand up and down her back just letting her cry and let it all out. She didn't need to stop in his eyes. She could cry for days and Jake would never tell her to stop.

When Jake started to feel her calming down he looked down at her face putting his hand under her chine making her look up into his eyes "Jess, I don't want you to ever regret what happen. Just learn from it. People make mistakes, and yes Jessica you are a person. But some people gain so much from those mistakes. Look at that beautiful little girl running around out there?" Pointing to Khole he waited until started to smile "No matter how much you may wish it never happen, if it didn't she wouldn't be here now and you wouldn't be the best mom in the world to her now. Don't let that prick bring you down sis. He doesn't deserve that kind of attention from you" Leaning closer he gave her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her close. "I love you Jess! Don't let this bring you down" Jessi nodded her head and hugged him back. Getting up off his lap she walked over to her parents and hugged them. Going back into the bathroom to freshen up. She never said anything to him because her mind was already made up on what she was going to do. She would tell everybody when the time was right. Coming back from the bathroom she put a smile on her face and happily said "Who's ready to start this party?"

Everybody smiled at her and nodded their heads. Jake knew at this moment that all she was doing was putting on a show. But for now that was better than seeing her hurting. He walked over beside her and threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the back yard to celebrate Khole's birthday. Jake knew that she may not be ok now, but his sister would find her way. And she would kick ass and take names while she was at it. He knew that she would do all she could for Khole and that's all that mattered to him. He would be there if she needed him anytime day or night. That's why he was the older brother. He was always going to protect her. Just like he vowed to protect Sara and his very own family.

That's what Jake had promised his brother he would do. He promised that none of them would ever be hurt. Looking up into sky he sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen asking for protection over his entire family. He asked especially that a calming and safe feeling would be placed upon Jessi's heart and that she would know that they were all there for her. She was never going to do this alone. And that much Jake knew he could definitely promise and keep to her.

As Jake sat there the rest of the party he watched everything around him with a smile. This was his life, this was love, and this was his home. And nothing or nobody could take these moments away from him.


	3. Chapter 3: Sara

_**Notes: Well here is my 3rd installment to this series. I hope I am doing good so far. This story has helped me so much. Only because when I can't sleep at night I am up writing this. It keeps me from being totally board just laying there in bed. This story was actually 100% written on my cell phone and transferred to my computer when I was done. There will be some misspelled words in this chapter. Those were done that way on purpose. Due to the fact that Khole would only be 3 so her speech wouldn't be absolutely perfect. Thank you for understanding. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope I am not doing a horrible job let me know what ya'll think. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

_**Note2: OMG! Well this is the last story I write on my phone. There was a big huge spelling error and not even my computer or me reading it over caught it. Thank you to the reader who pointed it out to me! I have fixed it and please forgive me?**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

Family Ties:

Part 3: Sara

Samantha Sara-Catharine O'Neill sat in her last class of the day. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in bed. She had a feeling about today but she just couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

Turning and staring out the windows of her class room Sara started to think about her sister Jessi. She had been gone for a little over 3 years now and Sara was really starting to miss her. Jessi was her best friend they did pretty much everything together. Her favorite thing to do with Jessi was sit in one of their bedroom's with ice cream and talk about boys. Without Jessi there Sara always fell apart.

Thinking back to the first time she had to stand there and watch her sister leave. She was in her junior year of high school. She stood at the assembly with her parents and hugged her sister good bye. That's when Sara closed herself off from the world. Running around getting into any kind of trouble she could find. Letting her grades drop, drinking, drugs, and self harm seemed to help on most days. But nothing could truly take away the pain and fear of the possibility of losing someone you loved. When her senior year came around Sara just didn't care. Why should she? She was never going to amount to anything anyway was her frame of mind. When Jessi had come home for the holidays that year she sat down with Sara and had a serious talk with her. And before everybody knew it Sara was graduating with straight A's in all her classes and a 4.0 GPA. Jessi meant the world to Sara and to this day not a minute went by that Sara wasn't thinking about her sister. Praying for her safe return.

Coming back into reality Sara caught the end of the class. When it was finally time to go she couldn't get to her locker fast enough to grab all her stuff and leave for home.

Pulling up into her driveway she surveyed the area. Nothing seemed out of place. No unrecognized cars, no military issue cars, nothing. Slightly disappointed she got out of the car and walked inside. It was quite. Too quite if you asked her.

"MOM DAD YOU GUYS HERE?" She yelled through the quite house. Walking around she looked everywhere she could think of but found no sign of her parents anywhere. Shrugging her shoulders she went to the fridge and pulled out a snack and headed out to the deck. Most days after getting home from school this is where she would go. Just to think and unwind from the busy day she had.

Opening the door and walking out she failed to notice the chair turned in the opposite direction from the door. Going around and about to sit she saw why her parents hadn't answered.

"God you two make me sick sometimes" she said.

Jack pulled his lips away from his wife's and smiled at his daughter. "Why? Cause we still make out like teenagers? Hey we're married. I'm allowed to kiss her when and where I want" he said winking at Sam.

Sara shook her body as if a shiver ran up her spine "it's still gross. I don't want to see my parents making out"

"Than get your own house dear" jack smiled at her

"Yeah you wish dad. This is why you and mom have a bedroom. Or do you not remember that big huge room upstairs?" She sarcastically replied

"Sweetie what your forgetting is your father and I have 5 rooms. Because we own this house. So wherever we choose to go we are in 'our room' sorry that's just the facts of life sweetheart"

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed "yeah sure ya betcha. Where is my niece?" She asked changing the subject.

"Up in her room sleeping" Sam told her.

"Oh so she has a room but I don't? Thanks guys. Love you too" Sara said. This was how her relationship was with her parents. They always were able to joke around and have fun with each other. Her mom said she was too much like her father it was scary. But at the end of the day she loved her parents and she really didn't care if they made out in front of her. She was one of lucky ones to still have both parents in her life and for both parents to love each other as much as hers did. But she would never let on that she didn't mind. Cause than the game would end.

"Great. So I'm all alone here to suffer from the PDA session you've decided to have"

"Oh honey if you think this is horrible. Be glad you left early this morning" Jack said winking at Sam causing her to blush bright red.

"OH MY GOD NOO! Dad that's gross. Too much information!" She said loudly. Turning and walking into the house she yelled behind her "I'm going to bury myself under my pillow now and attempt to remove these disturbing images from my mind. If I don't come down for dinner don't come looking for me"

"Your brothers coming for dinner so I'm sure you will be down here. Oh and sweetheart. Just a warning, play music tonight. Your mother and I have been having a wonderful day and we plan to continue that" Jack said laughing as he heard Sara pretend to throw up on her way up the stairs.

"You are so wrong Mr. O'Neill" Sam said leaning in the give him a sweet gentle kiss. She couldn't wait for later tonight.

"I know I am. But that's half the fun Mrs. O'Neill" he said back after pulling his lips off of hers for a moment.

* * *

Later that night Sara sat in the living room visiting with her brother Jake and his family. Sara was on the floor playing dolls with her nieces Mikah and Khole when she heard someone call out "Where in the hell is my welcoming party?"

Looking up as she saw Khole run toward her mother and jump into her arms Sara couldn't believe it. Was this real. She had to be dreaming. This wasn't real. It was her mind playing tricks on her right? Getting up off the floor she went over to stand next to her parents and just stood back and watched for a few minutes. When she couldn't take anymore she lunged forward and wrapped her sister in her arms. Holding on tight all Sara could get out through the tears that were threatening to fall was "Welcome home!" pulling away but staying close Sara still couldn't really wrap her mind around it. Maybe this was all just a dream and she was still up in her room after her conversation with her parents.

As the night went on and they all sat at the table at the restaurant Sara stayed close to Jessi. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was what she had been feeling all day. This is why today felt weird. She was glad that she couldn't figure out what was going on today. This was the best possible outcome. After dinner Sara and Jessi sat in the back seat of the car with Khole on the way back to their house talking and enjoying being together again.

Noticing that her parents were to quite she decided to bring them in on the conversation "Oh just a heads up Jess, play music tonight. Dad's words not mine. Apparently he and mom have been having a good day and he plans to continue that day later tonight" She laughed

"Oh come on your not used to mom and dad having 'sex' already? You've lived with them for many years now. It's a natural way of life sis. You just have to adapt. It may not be 'cool' to know your parents still have sex but you just have to live with it" Jessi said coming to the aid of her mother and father.

"See I like the way you think kid. That's all I'm saying Sara. For as long as I am in love with your mother I am going to have SEX with my wife"

"Oh god dad! Don't say that word" Sara said pretending to gag.

"What word? SEX?" Sam said laughing as Sara scrunched up her face

"MOM! Stop you are so gross!"

"Do I need to sit down and have the SEX talk with you again Sara?" Jessi asked

"Ok. I am so sorry for even bring up the entire subject. Now can we stop talking about s... se... I can't even say the word" She said while pretending like she was going to throw up

Well than Sam, Jess lets all say it together now. Help her out on how to pronounce it. Ready on 3. 1…2…3…"

"SEX" they all chimed in unison. Causing Sara to down a disgusted face. They pulled up into the driveway and Sara practically fell out of the car and collapsed on the grass.

Jake stood by his car and watched his sister laughing knowing instantly what this dramatic display was about. "Aw poor Sara getting the sex discussion. Let me guess dad said at some point 'As long as I am in love with your mother I will have sex with my wife'" he said laughing at Sara's face. "Come on kid, your 23 years old get used to it" he laughed "Besides, you should be happy mom and dad still have that kind of relationship. If it ever stopped there would be problems. And besides, sex is fun. Especially with the right person" He calmly explained.

"Yes, I am 23 years old. I can still be scared for life. And please. Don't give me anymore disturbing images. I don't want to have to be locked up in a mental hospital. That would be an interesting story 'Hi my name is Sara and I am here because my family wouldn't stop talking about my parents having sex'" Sara stated

"Yeah yeah. Get up here and give me a hug. I have to get my children home and into bed" Jake pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her "You'll survive. We all did"

After watching her brother leave Sara turned to Jessi and laced her arm through hers as they walked into the house. They all went up stairs together and Sara said goodnight. As Sara lay in her bed she had so many mixed emotions. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Smile or be angry. Her sister was home and she was beyond happy. She wanted to cry tears of joy. But she wanted to be angry because she didn't tell any of them she was even back in Colorado again. But out of all the emotions she felt her excitement won over all. Her sister was home how could she not be excited about that?

* * *

The next morning when Sara walked into the kitchen she smiled when she saw Jessi sitting in her father's lap. Jokingly she said to her "Geez Jess aren't you a little old for that?" Jessi looked at her and rolled her eyes "You're never too old to love on your daddy like your still a little girl. You should try it some time. It is the best place to be" Getting up Jessi walked toward her and purposely pushed her. Sara turned around with a smile on her face reaching out she tried pushing back but Jessi was to quick.

"What you can dish it out but can't take it?" Sara said

"Oh no, I can take it. I'm just too fast for you" Jessi said. "So what do you say we go hang out today. Take Khole and go get some ice cream?" Sara looked up at Jessi and smiled. She didn't even have to answer that. The thought of being able to spend the day with her sister excited her.

For the rest of the day that is what they did. Sara, Jessi and Khole spent the day at the mall. They walked around and went into a few stores. Jessi still found it weird to be walking around in regular clothes because she had worn her uniform so often. But Sara still persuaded her to buy way more than she had planned on buying. "Sara, I don't have to space for all this stuff. I have toddler. I should just take it back"

"Ohhh no you don't you need to freshen your wardrobe up! I looked in your closet. Most of what you have in there is military issue. You are going to keep every single stitch of clothing you bought today" she said with a smile on her face.

'Yea mommy, hers is right. You look pretty mommy. Keep the cowlths" Khole said as she smiled up at her mom.

Jessi looked at her and shook her head "FINE! I surrender. I'll keep the clothes"

Sara looked Khole and gave her a high five looking at Jessi she smiled "What? I didn't tell her to say any of that!"

"Uh hu I believe you! How about some food? All this shopping can make a girl hungry. How does that sound Khol? Want to go eat?"

"Yes yes yes! I wants me sums hangaburgers mommy"

"Ok you got it baby girl. Hamburgers it is!"

The 3 girls sat down at the restaurant and ate their food. Sara and Jessi just simply catching up.

"What's new with you missy?"

"Not a lot. Just school. Focusing on that is my priority"

"What? Just school? No new guy of the week?"

"No. I've actually kind of given up dating for now. I just don't trust myself not to fall backward"

"You can't do that Sara. You will always be stuck in the past if you're always afraid of repeating the same mistakes"

"I know Jess, it's just that entire time I let mom and dad down. How do you think they would feel if they found out that I was having sex with whoever I'm dating? I still haven't told them that I've even had sex"

"I'm sure they know. Mom and dad are far from stupid and blind. They could most likely see it in your body language after the fact. If your anything like me they know. And mom and dad love you. What's done is done. They have moved on you need to also. Nothing you could possibly do would let them down. It may hurt them but you could never let them down"

"What do you mean 'anything like me'?"

"Jo was my first time ever. They next morning when I came home and before I found out I was pregnant. I hurt, I was walking different. I felt different. My entire domineer changed. Mom came to me about it and asked me flat out if I had sex. I couldn't lie to her. I cried, I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Mom understands she was our age once also. She remembers her first time and how she felt afterwards"

"I don't know Jess. I just don't feel the same way about it as you do. I can't be as open and honest as you were. It's just not who I am"

"I understand that. You know I was the same way as you are right now? I wouldn't have even talked to mom about it if she didn't notice first. And now I have to be open and honest about it all because I have Khole. Don't let it get the point where you have a baby and you have to face the issue head on. I'm fairly sure mom and dad aren't going to be angry. None of us waited for marriage. And here's a secret, neither did mom and dad" Jessi whispered and laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Sara smiled a little and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll think about it"

"Good. That's all you need to do right now. But I think it's about time we head home. Mom and dad have probably sent out the search party for us by now. And it looks like someone is getting sleepy" She said running her hand through Khole's hair. Standing up Sara took the bags for Jessi while she picked up Khole and held her in her arms and laid her head on her shoulder.

When they got home Jessi went in and sat on the couch and listened as Sara told her mom and dad about their day. Smiling she had really enjoyed their day together. She missed spending time with Sara. And with everything that Sara had been through Jessi knew that she needed her more than she let on. Looking over at her she remembered their conversation, hoping that someday Sara would find the courage to talk to her parents and not be afraid.

* * *

It had been a month since Jessi came home and Sara was finally getting used to having her sister around again. She had missed being with her every day. Since she had come home Sara and Jessi spent as much time together as they possibly could. It was harder than Sara thought it would be with her school schedule and Jessi working at the SGC. But today they were spending the day shopping for Khole's birthday party which was happening tomorrow. Jessi took Sara with her because she knew that was the person who had been around her daughter the most besides her mother.

So here they were standing inside the party supply store Jessi being clueless as to where to start. Sara looked over at her sister and laughed "Why don't we start with something simple. Plates, napkins, cups. That sort of stuff" She said walking over to where they would find those exact items.

"What does she want?" Sara asked

"Pink" was all Jessi said "Just pink. She was very specific about that part of the party"

Sara laughed and walked over to where all the pink was lined and Jessi looked on in amazement "Holy hell. That's a lot of pink. How in the hell am I supposed to decide what shade of pink? There's way too many to choose from" Jessi stood there biting her lip in deep thought as she scanned the entire section.

"Here, what you do if you can't choose just one shade is you go for the 3 shades that are similar but different. Like these here. Do a light pink like this, a medium pink and a hot pink" Sara said picking up the 3 different shades and handing them to her.

"Wow! When did you get so good at this shit?" she laughed.

"It comes with being a hair stylist. What do you think I do all day? Sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs around?"

"Haha funny. That does seem to be your MO. That's what you do at home anyway." Jessi commented and laughed.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you? I'll have you know I am one of the top stylists throughout my entire school thank you very much" Jessi looked at her and smiled putting her hand ups in surrender laughing along with her sister. She missed this most.

After finally choosing the shades of pink and walking through out the store getting all the items they would need for this party Jessi took Sara to get some ice cream. To thank her for all she has done for her and her daughter.

"Sara... I just want to say Thank you! You have been there so much for Khole while I was gone and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. It means a lot to me knowing that she has you around when I can't be there"

Sara shrugged her shoulders "Anytime sis. I love that little munchkin and would give her the world if I had a way to do so. Can I ask you something?" Jessi nodded her head "Do you think Jo will show up tomorrow?"

Jessi sighed and looked down "I don't know. A small part of me hopes not. But on the other hand I hope he does. I hope that he's come to his senses and wants to be a part of Khole's life. Even if he and I never get back together I want her to have him as he father. I just don't see it happening. We'll see" Jessi shrugged.

"Why Jo? When you slept with him what made you feel like it would be ok that no matter what happen he would always be there?"

"Because I thought I loved him. But in all reality that 'love' was simply just the fear of being alone. I tried so hard to not go down that path with him. I had made dad a promise when I turned 16 that I would wait. I was going to wait until I got married I didn't want to be like all the other girls that I went to high school with. But when you put a party and alcohol together with a guy who is willing to say anything to get you into bed promises you made tend to slip out of your mind. I know now that it wasn't true love like I had hoped for. But I can't change it. I have to accept it and move on. Why?"

"I'm just asking because I wanted to know if it was the same way I felt. When I first had sex. That's all it was. Emotionless meaningless sex. It was with Jace. I mean he was like my best friend. I wanted to know if it could be different, if there is more than just what happen that night"

"I'm very positive that there is more and that it can feel different. I can tell just by growing up watching mom and dad's relationship. They are so in love with each other. And when you truly love someone and they love you back it becomes so much more than what you expect" Jessi couldn't believe that this young woman sitting across from her was her little sister. Sara was never one to be this open and raw about how she was feeling. Sara had never before openly asked her about sex like this before. And every time they would talk before she always got nervous. But this time was different. She didn't know how it just was. Jessi couldn't put her finger on it but if Sara wasn't ready to tell her why she all of a sudden wanted to talk about she would wait until she was.

After their conversation seemed to be over. They headed home to have dinner with their family and to prepare for Khole's party.

* * *

The next morning Sara sat in her room and contemplated what she was about to do. She didn't know how long she just sat there staring at the phone when she finally picked it up and put it to her ear. When she heard the phone connect she sat there and whispered "Please don't answer, please don't answer, please don't answer…"

"Hello?"

Sara swallowed hard "Uh, Hi. Jace? It's Sara" she said nervously.

"Wow. I was just thinking about you. How have you been?"

"I'm ok. Just staying busy with school. How about you?"

"Same. School job and home. Same old same old. So why are you calling all of a sudden?"

"I umm… I… I've… been thinking about you a lot lately…" all she heard was silence. "I've actually been thinking about what happen between us that night…"

"Oh… What about it?"

"Just wondering if it meant more than just some random act… I don't know maybe I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. I'll let you go" She was about to hang up when she heard him yell

"No. Please don't hang up. I want to talk about this. I want you to know from my standpoint it wasn't random. I could have done it with any girl if I wanted it to be random… but you're not just any girl. You're not just some random person I decided to sleep with. Your Sara O'Neill…"

"Yeah so. What does that have to do with anything?" She interrupted before he could finish feeling herself getting angry Sara took a deep breath and waited for him to finish what he was saying.

"It means that you're the girl of my dreams. The girl I had hoped I could experience my first time with. You're not some random girl. I loved you..." He told her.

Sara smiled. Getting that same feeling she got the night all of this began. "Loved me? Just loved so you don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't say that" Was all he said.

Sara was about to respond when she heard someone screaming in her back yard. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach she apologized to Jace and promised to call him back later and listened to what was going on outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I really didn't know about her? That I have a daughter?"

"I never said you were stupid. I told you I was pregnant and you said that it was just a mistake, a drunken mistake so I didn't tell you anymore after that. What do you expect from me Jo? You ran at the first sign of trouble. You never had my 6"

"You didn't give me the damn chance Jess"

"A chance? I gave you all the chance in the world. I asked you to stay. You didn't have to go back when you did. You chose to leave and said you wanted nothing to do with any of this. So don't give me that bull shit that I didn't give you a chance. I gave you plenty of chances Jo. Now why are you really here? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you this"

"You're signing over you parental rights? What the hell are you coming over here talking about me giving you a chance when you had this planned all along? You bastard! Your right that night was a mistake. But not because I got pregnant, But because it happened with you! Get out of my yard. I never want you here again!"

Sara didn't listen anymore. She ran to her dad's room and frantically knocked on the door before walking in. "Dad I'm sorry. But Jessi needs you quick. Jo's here and he's out there yelling at Jessi about Khol right now" Jack didn't need to hear more he rushed past Sara and down the stairs where he heard her screaming

"LOVE ME? YOU STILL LOVE ME? BULL SHIT! YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS IF YOU LOVED ME! God I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU"

Sara stood at the top of the stairs with tears coming down her face. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could say. She just sat there and listened. She heard Jessi crying and walked down the stairs slowly. She carefully walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the coffee table placing her hand on her arm as Jake talked to her.

"Jess, I don't want you to ever regret what happen. Just learn from it. People make mistakes, and yes Jessica you are a person. But some people gain so much from those mistakes. Look at that beautiful little girl running around out there?" Pointing to Khole he waited until started to smile "No matter how much you may wish it never happen, if it didn't she wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't be the best mom in the world to her right now. Don't let that prick bring you down sis. He doesn't deserve that kind of attention from you"

Sara watched as Jessi got up and walked away. She saw something in her eyes and knew that she had a plan running through her head. She wasn't sure what it was but prayed that it was a good one. Walking out to the party with everyone else Sara kept a close eye on Jessi and prayed the whole time that her sister would be ok. She hated seeing anybody in her family hurting.

As the night went on Sara saw Jessi start to relax and have a good time celebrate her daughter's birthday the way it should be celebrated. Thinking back to earlier in the day and her conversation with Jace she couldn't help but smile. Sara truly believed that she may have fallen in love with him. But she was still unsure on how to find out if that was truly the case. All Sara knew was she wanted to find out. She wanted to know what her parents had. She wanted to find a relationship as strong as theirs. Sara was definitely ready to take that next step in her life.

Knowing that her heart and mind were finally in tune with each other she sat back and watched her family laughing and joking with each other. This was where she belong. This was love, this was her family and this was home. And Sara never needed any more of a reminder than she had that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Sam

**Notes: Well here is the 4****th**** part of my story. I keep getting so many ideas' running through my brain of where I want to go. I'm just not so sure all those things will fit though. I may extend the story past the 6 I was originally going to go. But again I don't know for sure. It's just a matter of me getting all my thoughts together and seeing how things go. I am going to go have dream sequences in this chapter. So I hope it doesn't get too confusing.****Those parts will all be in**_********__italic__********_**writing. There will also again be misspelled words. Those are Khole talking. I know that all of my stories in this series have overlapped. I have done that on purpose. I have tried to change each one to the specific person and I hope it has worked. Thank you for reading everybody! Please let me know how I am doing. **

**Thank you**

**Genjacksgirl90**

Family Ties:

Part 4: Sam

Samantha O'Neill lay in bed next to her husband General Jack O'Neill (Retired). But her sleep was anything but peaceful. Her mind was filled with images of her eldest daughter Jessica. She had been gone for a little over 3 years and they had had little to no communication with her. Sam was worried sick about her. All she wanted was for her little girl to come home. Right now as she slept her mind went to 3 years earlier to the day her daughter's life completely changed….

* * *

_**** Jessi lay down on the doctor's office bed. Her mother stood at the head of the bed holding her right hand as they waited for the doctor to come in. Jessi was scared; she could barley look up at her mother without almost breaking down into tears. She was sure that if her suspicions were right than she would have most definitely let her parents down this time. Slowly looking up at her mother Jessi said through teary eyes and a lump in her throat._

"_Mom… I'm so scared right now. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I let you and dad down. I'm sorry mom… I'm so sorry…" By this time Jessi was in full tears._

_Sam looked down at her daughter and had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Squeezing her hand tighter she pulled her into a tight embrace. _

"_Oh Jessi don't apologize. We will deal with it. Your dad and I love you no matter what Jessi. We will always be here for you. You don't have to apologize for anything baby" Sam whispered to her. _

_Before Jessi could reply the doctor walked in. "Hello, Jessica. Mrs. O'Neill" They both nodded at her "Well let's have a look and see what's going on in there shall we?" _

'_This doctor was way to chipper for her own being' Jessi thought for herself. Laying there waiting as the doctor put some of the ultra sound gel on her slightly protruding belly, Jessi cringed from the cold temperature of the gel. Taking a breath to try and calm her shaky nerves they waited for the picture to appear. _

_They didn't have to wait long for what she was praying wasn't happening to her. But there is was right in front of her on the screen she saw it. Her fears confirmed… she was pregnant. Looking at the screen she couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of the corner of her eye. Reaching out with a shaky hand Jess ran a finger over the screen. Looking over at her mother she covered her face in shame "I'm so sorry mom… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me… I'm sorry" Jessi looked up at Sam while she said this fear in her eyes. Afraid that when she looked up all she would see was hatred, anger, and disgust. But what she saw on her face was love and a smile. _

"_Jessi, Don't be sorry. Look at that screen. Jess I'm going to be a grandmother. Things happen. And this time it just so happen that it was you. But Jessica Janet-Cathleen I am not angry with you. And your father will not be either"_

_Jessi closed her eyes and hugged her mother close "Thank you mom. I need you so much" _

"_I know. I'll be here baby, I'll always be here. Now why don't we let the doctor tell us how our little baby is doing? How does that sound?" Jessi nodded her head looking over at the doctor who resumed her look at the baby. _

"_Ok. Baby looks healthy. About 8 weeks. Strong heartbeat. Everything looks normal and on track. Still too soon to know the sex. I want to see you back in a month. Here is a few pictures of today's appointment. Whenever you're ready just go ahead and set the appointment with my secretary out front ok? And let me know if you have any questions sweetie"****_

* * *

Sam turned over in her sleep. Her mind still stuck in turmoil. Going back to times throughout Jessi's pregnancy. She had a rough time during the entire 9 months. Sam's mind jumped to 5 ½ months in when her worst scare came….

* * *

_****Jessi lay in her room running a loving gentle hand over her slightly rounded belly. She was 5 ½ months pregnant now but you still couldn't really tell she was pregnant. Only when she lay on her back with her shirt pulled up could you tell. But it was still barley there. She remember when she had come home and sat down with her dad to tell him. He had looked at her and pulled her onto his lap as she cried repeating "I'm sorry… Please forgive me dad" he held her tight and told her there was nothing to be sorry about. And now here she lay. It was early in the morning she was used to being up at this time every day. Her military training had been the cause of that. It was mornings like this when she would just lay here and talk to her baby. Feeling it move and kick in response to questions she would ask. _

_As she was running her hand over her belly talking she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Catching her breath she laid there and waited. 'Maybe it was just a onetime thing' but just as she finished her thought she felt anther pain and reached down to put her hand where she felt it most. Pressing gently. Slowly getting up from her bed she made her way toward her parent's room. She had almost made it there when anther stronger pain hit her and she screamed out _

"_OWE! MOM DAD! OWE Please help me! MOM! It hurts" Jessi slid down the wall and clutched her stomach and cried in pain. _

_Jack was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard someone calling out to him and crying upstairs. Pushing away from the table he rushed up the stairs. When he reached the top his heart dropped. In front of him he saw Jessi sitting against the wall in obvious pain. Rushing over to her he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Tears streaming down her face "Daddy, it hurts so badly. Please make it stop. Please?" Jack quickly got up and walked to his bedroom carefully waking Sam. _

"_Babe its Jess, We have to get her to the hospital now" Sam looked up at him through blurry vision "Sam it's the baby"_

_Sam immediately woke up and got out of bed. Throwing on anything she could find she rushed out to the hall where Jessi was sitting. "What hurts Jess? Tell me what hurts?" Sam said in a frantic voice. _

_Jessi shook her head and began to cry harder "Owwwwwe mom. Please it hurts. My baby, please"****_

* * *

Sam sat up quickly in her bed sweat running down her face. Her breathing heavy. Running her shaky hand through her hair she tried to control her ragged breath. That was one of the worst days Sam could remember. She hated seeing her daughter in so much pain. Unknown to Jessi, her body was being put under too much stress. No one had advised her to take it easy so she continued her daily work outs that she was used to doing with her team. She was military, that's what was expected from her. So that's what she did. She continued her full physical workout like she was still with her team. That morning the doctor advised her to take it slower and much easier. She told her everything was going to be ok. So from that day on Jessi had stuck to light workouts. Mostly pregnancy Yoga classes the Air force offered to their pregnant officers.

Jack woke when Sam did. Putting his hand on her back he ran it up and down slowly "You ok babe? You yelled out for Jessi" He asked quietly. This had been going on for a while now. She had her good days and bad days. Tonight must have been extremely hard.

"I'm fine honey. Just go back to sleep" Leaning over she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and he laid back down. He knew she wasn't ok. But he knew she wouldn't let him in. Not right now anyway.

Sam sat up in her bed holding her head in her hands as tears came to her eyes. She didn't know why her mind was full of all these memories. Some good some bad. She just kept thinking about Jessi. Sam wanted her daughter to come home more than ever. Looking over at her sleeping husband she ran her hand softly through his hair, she didn't know what this must be doing to him. Jessi was his baby girl. His first born daughter and they had a special connection. He had to be dying inside every day, every moment, every hour, minute and second she was gone. Slowly getting up Sam quietly walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall to where Jessi's room was and quietly walked in as to not wake her sleeping Granddaughter slowly she walked in and over to her crib and reached her hand down running a finger across her soft cheek. Gently reaching in, she lifted her into her arms and walked over to Jessi's bed with her and laid down. Holding her tightly in her arms. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Her mind drifting to the night Khole was born….

* * *

_****Jessi was sitting in her room on her bed watching her dad moving furniture around. She was 9 months pregnant and she still wasn't set up for her baby. She put it off for so long because she was still getting used to the fact that she was going to be a mom. Shaking her head out of thought she looked over at where Jack had placed the bassinette. Wrinkling up her nose she smiled at him. _

"_Dad, do you know how much I love you?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. _

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't like it there dad. Can we move it? Please?"_

"_You would. Jessica you will be the death of me!" He joked as he stood back and surveyed the area. "Well my sweet angel, you don't have many options here. Why don't we set up a nursery in the spare bed room? You'll have more room for everything in that room"_

"_Because dad I don't want to take up any more space than I have to. You and mom have already been kind enough to let us stay here. I just can't take up another bedroom dad"_

"_Jess, you wouldn't be taking up anything. This is your home. Your mother and I would never tell you to leave. And you aren't taking up any more room" _

_Jessi looked over at her dad and he watched her eyes fill with tears. He remembered these days with Sam. Her hormones were out of whack and she could cry at the drop of a hat. Even when nothing was wrong. _

"_Daaaaad… I don't want it there. Please Dad can we just move it?" She asked as she stood up and went over to do it herself. _

_Jack not wanting her to hurt herself or the baby gave it and went over to her "Ok ok ok. I'll move it Jess. Where do you want it?"_

"_Put the changing table under the window and the crib right there"_

_Jack did as he was asked and waited for her approval. Jessi turned and smiled. "I like it this way. I didn't want to baby under the window like that. It's too hot or too cold over there. Thank you dad. I love you" She said as she threw her arms around her dad's neck and hugged him tight. _

"_You're welcome Jess. Love you too" Hey said as he hugged her he felt her tense up and take a deep breath. Looking at her she smiled and he shook it off. _

_Later that same night Jessi was sitting in the living room after dinner talking with her family. Her mom was sitting next to her resting a hand on her belly smiling every time she felt the baby move. As they were sitting there Sam felt Jessi's abdomen tighten and heard her intake of breath. Looking up at her she asked "How long has this been happening?"_

"_What mom?"_

"_Your contractions?" Sam asked frankly. Jacks head shot up as he and Sara asked in unison "WHAT?"_

"_I don't know. Since early this morning. Why?"_

"_Why? Jess you're having contractions. You're going into labor" _

"_No I'm fine. It's nothing"_

"_Jessica! We are going to the hospital. You are going into labor and having a baby weather you want to believe it or not"_

"_Mom. No I'm fine…" Sam looked at Jessi and shook her head_

"_No we're going. Your contractions are 10 minutes apart. I will gladly tell you what happen when mine were this far apart"_

_No that's ok…" Before Jessi could finish her sentence she leaned forward "Oh my god... Mom, my water just broke. I'm having a baby.…"_

"_Welcome to the program sweetie. Jack get the car. I will walk Jessi outside. Sara grab the bag and car seat from the front closet" Sam helped Jessi stand and walked with her toward the door and out to the car. _

_Once arriving at the hospital and waiting 12 ½ hours Jessi welcomed a beautiful 8 pound 9 ounce 10 inch baby girl. Who protested to being pulled from her mother's comfortable womb. When the doctor announced to Jess that it was a girl she immediately had tears in her eyes. She placed her on her belly before she was whisked away and down to the nursery. _

_Jessi sat there and held her little hand in hers and smiled "Hi baby girl! It's mommy. Hi Miss Khole Noel"_

_She was able to see her little girl just a few hours later and her family was all in the room. They all smiled at her as she sat there smiling down at Khole. _

"_What'd you name her Jess?" her brother asked _

"_Khole Noel O'Neill" _

"_It's beautiful Jess. How did you come up with it?" _

"_I just knew. I had finally narrowed it down to 2 names. One boy and one girl and because I didn't know whether she was a boy or girl yet I decided that I needed to do it that way. I have always loved the name Khole. And because Christmas is my favorite holiday that's why I chose Noel" She explained. _

"_Aw! That's sweet! What would it have been if she was a boy?" Sara asked_

"_Liam Blake" Jessi smiled. "Don't go stealing my name now you guys, Jake, Sara, mom and dad" Everyone laughed _

"_Honey I think your mother and I's baby making days are over. It's your turn to make them and let us spoil them"_

_Everyone laughed at his comment. They just enjoyed the time they had together. And celebrated the new life that was brought into this world. ****_

* * *

Sam was woken up by a slight shaking of her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly she tried to remember where she was and why she was there. Remembering that she was in Jessi's room she opened her eyes fully and saw Khole sitting up on the bed.

"Mamma where my mommy at?" the 3 ½ year old asked her.

Looking at her she placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. "Right now I don't know where your mommy is. I wish I did"

"I misses hers mamma. I want hers at home wift me" Khole looked down her face was sad and Sam knew her Granddaughter missed Jessi as much if not more than she did. She unfortunately hadn't been there for much of her young life.

Sitting up in bed she pulled Khole close and stood up. Knowing nether one of them was going to be getting anymore sleep Sam thought they might as well start their day. Sitting in the kitchen sipping on her tea Sam stared forward. Not looking at anything in particular. She didn't even notice her husband walk in until his strong arms came around her. Smiling and hugging his arms tight she turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. "Morning babe"

"MMMMorning. How are my two beautiful girls this morning?"

"Tired. But we'll be ok I suppose"

"Missed you last night. Everything ok?" He asked as he sat down next to her for breakfast

"Yeah. Just thinking about Jessi. I miss her, wish she could come home. It's not fun having one of your own kids out there knowing exactly the danger they are in ya know?"

"Yeah I know. But it was her choice. She'll be back soon Hun. Don't… Ah shit! I was going to say don't worry, but you are her mother so I can't say those words" He smiled at her and she smiled back noticing it didn't really reach her eyes.

"How about you kiddo. How is little miss Khole today"

Khole looked over at Jack and sighed "I miss my mommy papa. I want hers to came homes. Where my mommy at papa. Why is she snots here wift me? I wants my mommy wrelly bad papa" Khole said as she began to cry. Jack immidetly got up and pulled her up into his arms.

"It's ok Khol. I know you miss your mommy. Papa and Mamma miss your mommy too. But she is going to come home and then we won't have to miss her anymore. Just wait baby. She'll be home I promise ok?" Khole nodded her head where it rested on Jacks shoulder. He didn't like the way things were feeling in his house today. Something was up. Sam hadn't been like this in a long time and Khole was usually a very happy 3 year old. Nothing could bring her down. But today felt different. And if Jack was being honest with himself he could feel it all around him.

* * *

Sam went about her day as normal as possible. Nothing strange happened. It was just a normal everyday kind of day in the O'Neill household. But Sam knew better than to believe that. She knew something was going to be happening today. Half her heart expected two MP's to come knocking on her door informing her that her daughter was in fact not coming home again. Sam quickly and efficiently pushed that thought out of her heart and mind. Jessi was fine. She just had to believe that or she would go crazy.

Sam stood at the back door and watched Khole run around in the back yard with Jack. Age had certainly not slowed him down any. He loved running around and acting a fool with his granddaughter. That warmed Sam's heart and made her love him even more. Sam laughed as Jack scooped Khole up in his arms and threw her in the air. She had the same smile Jessi used to get when Jack would play with her the same way.

As Sam stood there and watched them her mind drifted to the first time Jessi had to leave Khole after she was born. She was 6 months old and it was tearing a hole in her heart…

* * *

_****Sam, Jack, Sara, Jake, Sophie, Jessi and Khole all stood together at the goodbye assembly. Jessi was finding this go around the hardest. She stood next to her dad and held Khole tight in her arms. Jessi was just getting off of her maternity leave. She had been placed on mandatory 9 months and had requested an additional 6 months to spend with her daughter. _

_Jessi knew it was time to leave. But she just couldn't do it. She walked forward and everybody hugged her and said their goodbyes. Sara taking the longest next to Sam and Jack. _

"_I wish you could stay longer Jess" Sara told her as she hugged her tight. "Stay safe out there. And write and call when possible. I love you sis! Come home safely"_

"_Ok I will I promise. Love you to sis! I'll be home" Jessi released Sara and Sam came up and wrapped her in her arms. _

"_Don't go doing something crazy out there you understand me Captain? I want you home in one very alive piece got it young lady? I love you Jess. Stay safe" _

"_Yes ma'am! I'll watch it out there" She smiled as her mom released her and Jack walked over to her. Sara seeing that Jack was going to be the most emotional quickly took Khole out of her arms so she had both to wrap around her father. _

"_Oh god Jess" Jack choked out. This part never got easy. "Watch your 6 out there kid. Please don't leave us. You come home safe do you hear me?" Jessi hugged him tighter as she felt him shake. Pulling out of his arms she saw one stray tear fall from his eye and she reached up and wiped it away. _

"_I'll watch my 6 dad. I love you. I'm coming home. Sooner than you think. I love you all. So much" Jessi hugged him one more time before walking over and pulling Khole up into her arms again. Hugging her close she nuzzled her neck. Tears beginning to fall freely from her eyes. This was Jessi's first deployment since having her and Khole didn't even understand what was going on right now. Jessi just couldn't let her go just yet. She cried harder at the thought of having to leave her. It was breaking her heart._

_Sam had stood back and watch the display happening in front of her. She cried along with her daughter. She had to leave her heart behind when she got on that bus. Jake came up behind Jessi and put a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder. "Jess, there calling your unit. It's time to go. Here I'll take Khole" He reached out to take her but Jessi pulled away. _

"_Oh God. I can't do this. How am I supposed to do this? Just leave her like this?" Jessi sank to the ground, she just couldn't go. She had to stay. Jessi looked up when she heard last call. Knowing there was no other choice now she let Khole be taken from her arms and she stood and straightened out her uniform. Running a gentle finger over her cheek she whispered to her "I love you baby girl!" _

_Before Jessi completely lost it again she grabbed her duffel and walked off. Turning as she entered the bus and waved goodbye. ****_

* * *

Sam snapped her head out of the memory. Remembering the look on Jessi's face as her bus drove away. Her heart was broken and Sam hated seeing that. She had seen it before. Hell she did it once just after Jake was born. Looking up from her thoughts when she saw Khole waving at her she opened the door and went outside.

She sat in one of the deck chairs and watched her play. She was so carefree right now. Sam smiled as she ran up to her and jumped up into her lap. "What tired already?"

Khole shook her head 'Yes' and laid her head down on Sam's chest and closed her eyes. It was apparently nap time for someone. Jack came up from the yard and smiled. "Here let me go lay her down" He gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs and laid her on Jessi's bed.

Coming back out Jack walked over to Sam and pulled her up into his arms and kissed her gently. To this day his kiss still sent shock waves through her entire body. He turned with her in his arms and pulled her down into his lap as he sat down. Sam didn't know how long they had been sitting out there like that. Long enough to not hear Sara walk in the house from school until she made her presence known to them outside.

"God you two make me sick sometimes" she said.

Pulling away from Jack she smiled up at Sara and laughed but it was Jack who replied first. "Why? Cause we still make out like teenagers? Hey we're married. I'm allowed to kiss her when and where I want" he said winking at Sam.

Sara shook her body as if a shiver ran up her spine "it's still gross. I don't want to see my parents making out"

"Then get your own house dear" Jack smiled at her

"Yeah you wish dad. This is why you and mom have a bedroom. Or do you not remember that big huge room upstairs?" She sarcastically replied

Sam laughed. Sara had the same exact sarcastic sense of humor as her father and it scared her sometimes.

"Sweetie what your forgetting is your father and I have 5 rooms. Because we own this house. So wherever we choose to go we are in 'our room' sorry that's just the facts of life sweetheart"

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed "yeah sure ya betcha. Where is my niece?" She asked changing the subject.

"Up in her room sleeping" Sam told her.

"Oh so she has a room but I don't? Thanks guys. Love you too"

Sam smiled at the conversation laughing at Sara's reaction. Sam knew that Sara didn't really care. She just couldn't show it. Because than the 'game' would end. So Sam just sat there and listened. As Sara walked off Sam laughed as she heard her pretend to throw up on her way up the stairs.

Sam Loved her Family.

* * *

Later that same night Sam sat in her living room with her family. Laughing and having a good time when they all heard a very unexpected but very welcome voice.

"Where in the hell is my welcoming party?" Khole was the first to react. Running and jumping into her arms.

"MOMMY!" She shouted as she ran to her. Hugging her tight Khole began to cry as she spoke "I missed you mommy" and she hugged her tighter. "I missed you too Baby"

Jessi stood and placed Khole down by her side. She said hello to everyone else. When Sam came up to her she still couldn't really believe this was happening.

"Welcome home Jess! I've missed you so much. Glad you are finally home"

After saying all her hellos they all decided to go out to dinner where they enjoyed the rest of their evening. And enjoyed having Jessi home again. And for good from the sounds of it.

Sam was so beyond happy right now. Her family was back together. How could she not be happy about that? This was the best feeling in the world. She smiled to herself and sat back to watch her family. She never expected to become this woman. At one point in time all she cared about was her career. But now, all that mattered was her family. She had everything she was ever looking for right here in front of her. This was Sam's heart now.

* * *

It had been a month since Jessi had been home and they had just celebrated Khole's 4th birthday over the weekend. Sam was sitting in her living room quietly reading one of her old astrophysics books she used back when she was involved with the Stargate program. It was peaceful in her house today. Sara was at school. Jack and Khole were out shopping for a little family bar b queue they were going to have that weekend. Just because they could. And Sam just sat there and enjoyed the quite for a little while.

As she was sitting there reading she heard the door fly open and someone yell "Mom, Dad you home?"

"In here Jess" This is odd. Sam thought to herself. Jessi should be at work right now. Why was she home so early? A thought suddenly came to her head 'Oh god she's hurt'

Jessi came into the living room and looked around "Where's dad?" she asked a bit breathless.

"He's at the store with Khole. What's up? Your home early. Is everything ok?"

Jessi smiled at Sam. Always the worrier. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to you and dad. I guess I'll just start with you. This will make it easier actually. Don't think I can handle both of you at one time" She started babbling.

"JESSICA! Sit Down and talk to me" Sam said to her. Now she was worried.

"Right sorry just really nervous. I don't quit know how to say this. It's kind of hard for me. And please don't get mad. Just hear me out before you say anything Ok?" Sam just nodded her head yes. Not really liking where this was going.

"Ok. So… I ummmm….. I left the Stargate program today. I asked for an immediate transfer. After what happen on Saturday with Jo I knew that I wasn't going to be able to work with him. I would let my personal feelings get in the way of my job. So instead of asking that he be removed, because I am not the kind of person to have someone else taken out of a job they were assigned, I asked to be transferred to another post. I will be staying in Colorado. I don't know for sure what my assignment will be. I am waiting for my new orders to be passed down" Jessi stopped talking to gage Sam's reaction to her news and to take a breath. When she couldn't quit read her reaction she continued.

"I know how big of an opportunity the Stargate program was and still is. But I have more important things in my life that I have to let take precedence over everything else. Khole is my number one. And after being away from her for far too long I needed to do this for me, for her and for her and I as a family. Mom? You can jump in here anytime now. Please say something?"

Sam looked over at her daughter "I don't know what exactly to say Jess. You are giving up on one of the single most amazing opportunities you will ever get in your career. And all over an ass like Jo. I don't know Jess. I just don't know. I'm disappointed to say the least. But on the other side I understand having to put your daughter first. I've been there. Caught between a really great opportunity and my kids. All I can say at the moment is talk to your father. See what he says and then the three of us will sit down and talk ok?"

Jessi nodded her head. That wasn't really the way she expected the conversation to go. But before she could say anything else Jack and Khole got home. "Hey babe, Why is Jess…. Because Jess is right there" Jack said as he came into the house.

Khole almost jumped out of his arms and over to Jessi and onto her lap where she laid her head down on her shoulder closing her eyes ready for her nap. "Yes her car is here because she is here. Before you ask why I do believe you should go with your daughter and have a little chat. Right Jess?" Sam smiled at her as she got up and gave Jack a kiss before walking into the kitchen to put groceries away.

"Ok. This sounds dangerous. Should we go upstairs? Outside? Or just right here?"

"Let's go up stairs. So I can lay her down while we talk"

"Ok. Lead the way" Jack said as they both headed up the stairs and back to Jessi's room.

* * *

About an hour later Jack and Jessi came down the stairs. Jack's face was pulled tight into and unreadable expression. And Jessi, well she didn't look any worse for the ware. Sam looked at both of them as they came to sit in the living room.

"So, we have about another hour before Khole wakes up. And about 2 before Sara comes home. Shall we talk now or wait until after dinner?" Jessi knew Sam wasn't really asking. She just made it sound like she was. Before she could say anything Jack replied.

"After dinner. Your mother and I need to talk first. This is something we have to be on the same page about Jess"

"Come on Dad. You guys are making it sound like you're going to punish me. I am 25 years old. I think I'm a little old to be grounded at this point"

Sam looked over at her and gave her a warning look. "This is a big thing Jessi. You can't honestly expect your father and I to just say oh ok. And let it be do you? We need to talk and we will all talk later" Sam said firmly. Jessi rolled her eyes and stood up to walk away.

"Fine. But don't think you are changing my mind here. I'm sorry. It's my decision. I have to make the right ones for Khole. Just think about that while you are talking will ya?" and then she went up stairs and into her room.

After she left Sam looked over at Jack "What are we going to do? She is throwing away this amazing opportunity all because of a guy Jack. This isn't like her at all"

"God Sam... She's right on this one. There's not much we can do. She is an adult; she can make her own decisions. And she did what she thinks is right for her daughter. How can we get upset with her about that? We both did it on many occasions"

"I know we did Jack. It's just hard to process what she's doing. I mean she is part of us. I know it's in her blood to want to do this. To see other worlds. Meet new people"

"True. But there's no guarantee she would ever get to step through that gate babe. That base has basically been set up as one big babysitting center so that the people we kept the gate secret from for all those years can use it whenever. I don't think she will be happy doing that. Do you?"

"Damn it Jack! When did you become so reasonable and smart?" She joked

"HEY! I resent that. I have always been smart. And I pride myself on my reasoning skills Samantha; they have gotten us through the worst situations. Surly you remember all the Gou'uld I talked down with my reasoning don't you?" He laughed and smiled.

Sam laughed and sarcastically said "Oh yeah. I remember very well"

* * *

Later that night after dinner was over and Jessi had put Khole in bed. Sam, Jack and Jessi sat down in the kitchen at the table. Before Jessi let them start in on her she spoke up. Making her last plea that they would understand.

"Please hear me out before you say anything. I know you are upset with me. But you have to understand why I did this. I didn't do it because of Jo. I did it because of Khole. She already doesn't have a father. I am not going to make it so she doesn't have a mother either. I would choose her over anything if it came down to it"

Sam and Jack both sat there and listened to what she had to say. Looking at each other and then back to Jessi Sam spoke up.

"As much as your father and I are disappointed with you. We understand. We both know what it's like wanting to make sure your children have what they need. So we have decided that if this is truly what you want and need to do for Khole. Then we will support you and back you up one hundred percent. We realize you're and adult now and that you are more than capable of making these kinds of decisions" Jessi sat there and smiled at them nodding her head.

"This is what I need to do. This is the right thing for me, for us right now"

"Jess, all we ask is that you make sure you are one hundred percent positive. This isn't a decision you can decide to change your mind on later. If there is any doubt in your mind at all, hold off and logically think it through" Jack told her.

"I'm one hundred and ten percent positive about this dad. Thank you guys for understanding. You guys are amazing! And I love you" She said as she got up and hugged them both tight.

"Yeah you better love us kid! Or else I'd have to take you out back and knock ya around a bit. And I don't think the old knees could take it"

"Oh challenge accepted dad. Let's go right now. I can so take you down! Bring it on old man!" Jessi laughed as she caught the look of surprise one Jack's face

"Old man? OLD MAN? I know those words didn't just come out of my DAUGHTERS mouth" Jack said as he grabbed Jessi before she could get away and proceeded to tickle her. Both laughing uncontrollably.

Sam just stood back and watched them with a smile on her face. These were the moments that she loved the most. She always locked these moments in her heart and mind tightly so she would never forget.

* * *

Later that weekend the entire O'Neill family gathered in Sam and Jack's back yard for an impromptu family BBQ. Sam and Jessi stood in the kitchen preparing the salad and the meat for grilling. All while watching Sara pace nervously back and forth across the dining room area. Getting restless with her pacing Jessi leaned over to Sam and whispered to her "Why the hell is she pacing like that? She's making me nervous"

Sam laughed and answered her "Jace is coming over today. They've been talking on the phone and this is the first time she is going to see him since High School. She's pretty nervous. Hence the pacing" Sam indicated with her hand toward Sara

"Ohhh really? Interesting" Smiling at her mom she had a look in her eye, Sam knew that look. Jack got the same one when it had to do with Daniel. "Hey Sara. Why so nervous? It's not like Jace is coming over or anything is it?"

"MOM! I said not to say anything"

"Sara you are practically wearing a hole in the floor. She asked and I answered. I'm sorry honey"

"Why are you so nervous Sara? What's going on that we don't know? You've never been this nervous to see anyone"

"We haven't see each other in a while that's all Jess" Before Jessi could answer the door bell rang and Jessi ran to the door with Sara. Beating her by just a few seconds. Opening the door she greeted the guest on the other side. "Jace? Hi! I'm Jessi. Sara's sister. Come in"

"Jess stop. Go away!"

"What? I'm just greeting our guest. That's what you do when someone comes to your house. Did you forget this?"

"Jessica leave her alone. Get in here and finish helping me" Sam called from the kitchen

"Yeah. Coming, we'll talk later Sara. I mean it ok?" Sara rolled her eyes and watched as Jessi walked away.

"Sorry about that. Hi! How are you?" She asked giving him an awkward hug

"It's fine. Hi. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm better now" She said and smiled up at him. He smiled back running a gentle finger across her cheek leaning in slowly…

"Whoa! Excuse me there son. Step away from the girl and nobody gets hurt" Jack said walking up behind Sara causing both Sara and Jace to jump apart in surprise. "It's time to get grilling. Care to join us outside? NOW!"

As the night went on Sam couldn't help but notice how much closer Sara and Jace seemed to be getting. They may have been trying to hide it. But Sam knew the look of pure unconditional love when she saw it. She smiled to herself. She remembered the days she used to have to hide that look from Jack and from everyone else on base. She knew deep in her heart that her daughter had found her soul mate and that made her more than happy inside.

This was perfection. She had her wonderful husband. 26 years of good times and some bad times. But they had always made it through it together. That's the way it was meant to be. Always and forever the two of them together until the end. And out of the 26 year marriage she got, 4 children, one who was gone to soon. A daughter in-law who was nothing short of wonderful. And 3 amazing little grandchildren that they could spoil all they wanted. Her life and career had all come down to this. These special moments when she could sit back and watch all the love being passed around the room. From family member to family member, husband to wife, Parent to Child, and young man to a young woman.

When Sam thought about all she had lost over the years it all seemed to feel so much smaller than what she felt right here right now. This was her home, this was her family, and this is her life. This is pure love.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack

_**Notes: Hey everybody! Here is the 5th part of my story. Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy looking for work. And also this chapter hasn't come as easily to as the others have. And I have been hand writing it because my computer was down for a couple of weeks. So now I am just getting around to typing it all up. I really hope it's a good chapter. I am coming close to the end of my series so I hope I can finally put all my ideas in order so they make sense to finish this story. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think and how I am doing. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

_**Notes2: Sorry its taken so long. I have been having many issues. I hope this is good. I have read and re-read and re-re-read it over and over again looking for spelling errors and changing things that didn't make sense. Let me know please if you find anything that I may have missed. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

_**Notes3: I forgot to mention in the other two notes up above. There are some purposely missed spelled words in this story. Those are Khole talking. Just so it doesn't get confusing. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Genjacksgirl90**_

* * *

Family Ties: Part 5: Jack

Retired General Jack O'Neill stood in his living room next to his wife looking at the face of his eldest daughter Jessica as she stood in the entry way of their living room hugging her 3-year-old daughter close. She was finally home. Jack's heart wanted to explode out of his chest with excitement. He had hoped for this day many times before. Jack couldn't believe it as he finally wrapped his arms tightly around Jessi whispering in her ear "Welcome home baby" Jack pulled back and released her knowing full well if he didn't he was going to break down from the pure overwhelming joy of having her home again. Safe and sound. For the rest of the night Jack made sure to not let Jessi out of his sights for fear of finding out that his family's entire evening was just a dream.

After getting home from dinner Jack sat in his bedroom waiting for Sam to come to bed after her talk with Jessi. When she walked in Jack reached out his hand and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking up into her eyes he sighed.

"I can't fall asleep. If I do this might be just a dream. Jessi might not be in the room sleeping. My mind is going through so many scenarios that I feel it's about to explode" Jack said looking up into the eye's of the woman who has been there for him for the past 26 years. Her blue eyes were always his safe haven when he felt lost at sea.

Sam looked down at Jack and replied "Yes. Or this could all be real. Jessi could be sleeping in the room. You're over thinking this. You need to stop, turn off that military brain and look at this as a father. Your daughter… OUR daughter is hone and we can breathe a little easier knowing that she is at least in the same place as we are" Sam finished leaning her head down and gave him a quick kiss pulling him close to her and holding him tight.

"Yes, she may be in the same place. But don't breathe too easy. The Stargate has just become involved in her life. And you and I both know from experience a 'simple task' at the SGC always comes with its own set of complications"

Sam laughed slightly "I know. But she's an O'Neill. She'll kick ass and take names while she's at it. Nothing is going to bring her down"

Jack kissed her and nodded his head releasing her and getting up to change for bed "Yeah she does have that stubborn O'Neill streak in her doesn't she?" Jack smiled his goofy smile. As if he had purposely placed that in her himself.

"Unfortunately, ALL of our children do" Sam laughed at his shocked expression. "Oh don't act like you didn't already know this. You made sure they were raised with that stubborn streak intact"

Jack gave her that goofy smile she loved so much "Your right. I did do that didn't I?"

Sam smiled and nodded her head getting in bed beside him "Try and sleep babe. It won't help you put all these what ifs to rest if you don't get up in the morning"

Leaning over Jack gave her a kiss. He laid down and closed his eyes. Saying a small quick prayer that everything that happen that night wasn't just a dream.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up and sat up in his bed. Being careful not to wake Sam in the process. He quietly walked down into the kitchen and started to coffee pot. Soon after the coffee started filling the house with its awakening aroma Jessi walked into the kitchen with Khole in her arms.

"Well look who is all bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning" Jack said with a chuckle.

Jessi put her hand up shaking her head "Not before my coffee dad"

"Ok, that's fine. I was talking about Khole anyway" Jack chuckled as Jessi let a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth "Ah ha, there's that smile I've wanted to see" Jack said too her as he put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

Jessi poured her cup of coffee and walked over to the table sitting Khole in her chair with her breakfast and sat down in the chair across from Jack. Slowly sipping on her coffee contemplating weather she should break the silence or wait for him to say something to her.

As Jack sat across from Jessi just watching her trying to figure out where to start a conversation. He didn't know where to begin. He had so many questions running through his mind at the moment. Finally deciding which of these pressing questions he wanted to ask first he looked at her and began.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee? He asked getting a slight chuckle out of Jessi before she answered.

"Basic. Early mornings are a bitch. Needed a quick pick me up to get my day started"

"Oh yeah. Been there done that bought the tee shirt. And now it's a hard habit to kick" Jack said raising his cup toward her as if in a mock salute to coffee. "So Ferretti's got the big chair now? Wonder how he's handling all that power"

"Yeah. He said to say hi! Wants you to come around sometime. I think it'd be nice if you paid him a visit dad…" Looking up at him as she finished her sentence she saw in his eyes a bigger more pressing question he really wanted to ask her "So go ahead. I know you have a bigger question on your mind so just ask. I'll answer as truthfully as possible"

Jack looked up at Jessi. Just like her mother she could read him like a book "When do you report back for duty?"

"When I receive a call. The general is still waiting for the rest of the troops to arrive. I was the closest. I had just landed in Washington when I received my new orders. I don't think my feet were on the ground 24 hours before I was back in the air headed for the springs"

"Yeah they'll do that to ya. It doesn't get any easier. Sometimes you feel like you haven't slept for years because they'll always have you moving, changing locations and orders nonstop. Why didn't you tell us you were going to be in Washington? We would have been there in a heartbeat to see you"

Jessi smiled at the love and tenderness she saw in her father's eyes "Not enough time to tell anyone anything. As it is we were in the middle of a 'no contact' order so when I got my orders to go to Washington I barely had time to shake the sand out of my boots before I was off and back to the states. And like I said I went right from there to here. I wanted to call so bad. Wanted to talk to you all. Talk to Khole just so I could hear her voice and know she was doing ok. To tell you I was fine. I hate the no contact order. Makes me feel so much farther from all of you"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Do you know why they are re-opening the Stargate program? After all these years? It's basically become a tourist spot"

"I don't know dad. I had the same thought. But I can't ask questions dad. You know this. Go where you're told when you're told to go. No questions asked. I'm just hoping it's nothing serious" She said as she looked over at Khole.

Jack following her gaze whispered to her "Trust me Jess, when the Stargate is involved it's always serious. Many things have come and gone through that gate. Things that some people can't even imagine or understand. We've lost many great men and woman because of that thing. Let's not add another to our long list what do ya say kid?"

"Is that your way of saying be careful and to watch my six dad?" Jessi smiled looking at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face. One that didn't reach his eyes at all. Jessi stood up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap like she did when she was a little girl and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack pulled her tight against him like he would do when she was younger. His daughter may be 25 years old, but she would always be his little girl. And never too old to sit on his lap and just hug him.

"I love you dad. I've missed you all so much. I'm happy to be home. But dad I can't sit here and promise you I won't get hurt. If I did that then I wouldn't be doing my job. But I can promise you that I will TRY everyday to come back home I will TRY to be the one walking up to the door and not the MP's. But also remember Daddy, some promises are made to be broken. And if that day ever comes I want you to remember this conversation, this very moment in time, and all the moments like it" after Jessi finished she leaned down and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Jack smiled and hugged her closer. Jessi had always been "Daddy's girl" and he loved all the moments between them. And he didn't ever want to think of the day where he might lose her and never see her smiling face again. He had already lost two of his children and he didn't think his heart could take another. He only wished that his relationship with Sara had gotten this close. That part of his heart hurt the most. The part that was all hers. Choking back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes he closed them and whispered to her "I love you too Jess. I've missed you and prayed everyday for your safe return. It's not easy having one of your own kids out there doing what you used to do knowing how dangerous it is. I'm glad your home. Please always come home" as he finished what he was saying Sara came strolling into the kitchen and started giving Jessi a hard time about sitting on his lap.

Jack just sat back in his chair and watched the two bicker with each other. Jacks heart and soul were on over load right now. His family was complete. He had worked so hard to get the this point in life that sometimes it all seemed like just a dream that he would soon be waking up from. With that thought in mind Jack soaked up as many of these memories for him to forever hold.

* * *

1 month later…

Jack found himself walking up and down the many isles of his local grocery store picking up the various items he would need he and Khole decided they would need for their impromptu family bar b queue. It was just him and Khole that day. And he loved it, he actually found himself missing these time with his own kids. Stopping in front of the seasoning Jack asked him shopping buddy to chime in on which one he should choose.

"Alright Khol bear, you're gonna have to help Papa out. I just can't seem to remember which one to get. Is it this one?" Jack asked as he pointed to each one making her laugh in the process.

"No silly papa. Its da wed one"

"Oh the wed one? I could I forget the wed one?"

"Betause yous a papa. It's otay. Is wills help you Papa" Khole said flashing him that million dollar smile. Just like Sam and Jessi could do.

After successfully locating and pick up all they would need Jack and Khole headed home where they both got a very pleasant surprise. "Well look whose home Khol bear" He said as he pulled up into the driveway and parked. Looking back through the rear view mirror to catch her reaction.

"It's my MOMMY papa" she said excitedly.

Jack had barley gotten the car in park before Khole started rushing to get out of her seat. Pulling her out of the seat and up into his arms he walked in his front door.

"Hey babe, why is Jess… Because Jess is right there" He said as he entered the living room. Khole not being able to wait anymore pushed out of his arms and ran over to Jessi sitting in her lap with her head on her shoulder. Jack smiled at the picture in front of him. She was a great mother and loved that little girl with all her heart, mind and soul.

"Yes her car is here because she is here. Before you ask me why I do believe you should go with your daughter and have a little chat. Right Jessi?" Sam said throwing a smile at her while going over to give Jack a kiss. Leaving him standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

It took a few seconds before Jack could find his words. "Ok, so this sounds dangerous. Should we go upstairs? Outside? Or just right here?"

"Let's go up stairs so I can lay her down while we talk" Jessi indicated to the now sleeping Khole lying on her shoulder.

"Alright. Lead the way" Jack slowly walked up the stairs behind her. Afraid of what was to come. Walking into her room behind her Jack slowly and quietly shut the door while Jessi got Khole situated in bed.

"You really wore her out today didn't you?" Jack smiled and shook his head

"The stalling tactic. You should know that I am an impatient man. Straight to it Jess"

"Yeah you and mom both. Jeez. Ok so first you should probably sit down…" Jessi started to say when Jack jumped in.

"So help me Jessica if you are about to tell me your pregnant again! Don't get me wrong, I love Khole, but you can't handle two kids in your situation" Jack told her firmly.

"Ohhh dad I only wish I could sit here and say I was about to tell you I was pregnant again. But no, don't worry dad. Khole is enough for now"

"Ok, so what is it Jess?"

"Just stop talking for a minute please. This is hard enough to say without being interrupted" Jack raised his eye brows at her little outburst and watched as she started pacing her bedroom floor like a caged lion. He knew this was definitely not good.

"Dad… I… Lord help me… I um… resigned from the Stargate program today. That's why I'm home so early. I just didn't feel that it was the best situation for me. Especially because of Khole. I always want to here with her. I've already spent enough of her life away. And I didn't feel l could handle working with Jo again after what he did at her party"

Jack sat there and just listened. A small smile tugging at his lips. "DAD! Are you smiling? I just dropped a pipe bomb and all you can do is smile? Say something dad?"

Jack just sat there and continued to smile "Is that it? You left the SGC? Jess why do you think I would be upset? Yeah you're giving up and amazing opportunity. But jess you're an adult you can make your own decisions"

"Is that all? You're not upset with me about this?" she asked and she watched as the smile fell off his face.

"No that's not it! What exactly are you thinking here Jessica? You are giving up the single most amazing opportunity and all for an ass like Jo? Are you even thinking clearly here Jess? I mean you are not the kind of person who just gives up like this. You've fought your ass off to get where you are and you've done it all on your own. And now you just want to give it all up? Come one jess. Get your head back in the game here" Jack finished when he saw tears start to well in her eyes. "God Jess, I don't mean to make you cry. I just don't want you to give up on something like this"

"I know dad. I'm not doing this because of Jo. I am doing this one hundred percent because of my daughter. She needs me now more than ever. Especially since Jo pulled the cowardly little bitch card. He didn't even bother to meet her before he signed over his rights dad. And now here I am left with the unwanted task of having to tell Khole that her father didn't want her and that's why he's never around… look I am getting off topic here. I have already been told that I will always have a place at the SGC if I want to go back. But for now I need you and mom both to support me here. I need to do this for my daughter and only for her" Jack looked over at her and stood up. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Never before had he thought what position Jo had left her in through all of this. He never thought that any of his children would ever be here.

"If that's what you need Jess, I'll give it to you to the best of my ability. But I am still allowed to have my honest opinion of the situation. As I am sure your mother does as well" He said looking into her face.

"Actually mom hasn't said much. She says she understands but I don't know. She got to live her dream and still come out with the guy and the family in the end. I just got the daughter, whom I love, but dreams have to be put on the back burner or just plan forgotten in my life. And that means the Stargate program as well"

Jack took a step back and took a long look at the beautiful young woman standing before him now. When had she grown up? Who was this new person standing in front of him? He was beyond proud of whom she had become. Who she was still becoming. He had always expected her to stay that scared little girl who would run to him when she needed a place to hide from the world. He was now slowly coming to terms with the fact that that girl was all but gone. Smiling and snapping out of his thoughts when he registered her voice in his ears "What sorry. I was worlds away"

"Yeah you don't say. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh just the brown eyed little girl who used to need me. She's all grown up now. And it's finally hit me like a ton of bricks"

Jessi wrapped her arms around Jack "Oh daddy, she's still here. I'll always need you. You're my rock in the constant storm. Like you said, she's just grown up" Jessi pulled back just in time to see a single tear roll down his cheek. Jack quickly reached up and wiped it away looking up at the ceiling.

"It's raining… leak in the ceiling... I'll uh have to get that fixed" he quickly quipped.

Jessi laugh and nodded "Yeah, get that rain… leak in the ceiling fixed"

"I will. It'll be done before it rains again" He said smiling at her "Shall we go talk to your mother now?" Jessi hesitated slightly and then nodded her head following him out the door and down the stairs.

Jack looked over at Sam sitting on the living room couch. His face un-readable. Walking over he sat down beside her pulling her hand into his as she started to talk.

"So we have an hour before Khole wakes up and 2 before Sara is home. Should we talk now or wait until after dinner?" Jack looked over at Sam. He knew that tone. She wasn't really asking. He had heard it many times before. Jack didn't give Jessi a chance to say anything before he was replying to Sam

"After dinner. Your mother and I need to talk first. This is something we have to be on the same page about"

"Oh come on dad. You guys are making it sound like you're going to punish me. I'm 25 years old for crying out loud. I think I'm a little old to be punished at this point do you think?"

Sam looked over at her and Jack knew she probably better walk away right now before it was too late "This is a big thing Jessi. You can't honestly expect your father and I to just say 'oh ok' and let it be do you? We need to talk and we will sit down later" Jack just sat back hoping that Jessi would leave it at that… but his luck wouldn't help him any this time around.

"YES mom that's exactly what I expect you to do. FINE. But don't think your changing my mind here. I'm sorry but it's my decision. And I have to make the right ones for Khole. Just think about that while your talking will ya?" and with that said she turned and walked away.

Jack watched her walk away listening as Sam started to talk "What are we going to do Jack? She is throwing away this amazing opportunity all because of a guy. This isn't like her at all"

"She's not doing this because of a guy. He only played a small part in her decision Sam. God babe… she's right on this one. There's not much we can do. She is an adult she can make her own decisions on this one. And she did what was right for her daughter. And I'm sure she would have probably made the same decision even if Jo hadn't pulled the coward card out of his back pocket. It just might have taken a little bit longer. How can we get upset with her about that? We have both done the same thing on many occasions. And on the bright side at least she came to us and told us herself instead of finding out through the grape vine"

Sam looked up from their joined hands and into his dark brown eyes "Yes that's true. Did what?"

"Gave up careers for family. It was and still is the right choice for us and her. We have to face the fact that she's all grown up now and is trying to be the best mother she can be to her daughter"

"I know we did Jack. It's just hard to process what she's doing. I know it's in her blood to want to do this. To see other worlds meet new people"

"True. But think about it, there's no guarantee she will ever step through that gate babe. That base has basically become one big babysitting center so that the very people we kept the gate secret from for so long for all those years can use it when ever. I don't think she will be happy doing that. Do you?"

"Damn it Jack! When did you become so reasonable and smart?" she joked.

Jack looked at her with mock hurt on his face "HEY! I resent that remark woman! I have always been smart just chose to play it down. Didn't want to dim your light too much ya know" He laughed as she jabbed him in the ribs "Owe! And I pride myself on my reasoning skills Samantha! They have gotten us through the toughest situations. Surely you remember all the Gou'uld I talked down with my handing reasoning skills don't you?" Jack said as he laughed and smiled along with her.

"Oh yeah. I remember very well" Jack smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips pulling back he placed a hand on her cheek and just gazed lovingly into her blue eyes.

"My god woman! I love you"

"Oh? I love you too Jack. Now and Forever"

* * *

Later that night at the dinner table the O'Neill family sat around in an awkward silence. Jack couldn't take this anymore. There was too much tension in his house "Alright! Enough of this. Someone talk" Jack looked around the table at every person sitting there becoming increasingly frustrated with them by the second. Finally deciding to break the tension he looked over at Khole in her chair.

"So Khol. How was your day?"

"Its waz berry fine papa. How was yours day papa?"

"Great! I got to spend some time with one cute little girl"

"I is fours now papa. Is snots wittle no mores" Everyone finally let out a smile at her. She was way too smart ass for her young age.

"Oh that's right. I'm always forgetting you're a big girl now aren't you?"

"Yes I is a big girls now papa"

"Just promise me you'll always still be my baby girl. I don't think mommy can take you getting too big too fast" Jessi chimed in giving Khole a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy I is always yours. I wuve yous mommy"

Jack smiled at this conversation. Feeling some of the tension and awkwardness leave the room. He absolutely loved his family with all his heart and soul.

Later that night after dinner and after Khole and Sara had gone to bed Jack, Sam and Jessi sat at the kitchen table is silence as they all gathered their thoughts before speaking.

"Please hear me out before you say anything. I know your both upset with me. But you have to understand why I did this. I didn't do it because of Jo. If anything he was the last person on my mind when I made my decision. I did it because of Khole. She already doesn't have a father. I am not going to make it so she could potentially not have a mother either. I mean you both have said it. We have no idea what kinds of things we could run into out there in the vast galaxy. I would one hundred percent choose her over anything if it came down to it"

Jack sat back and smiled. Thinking to himself 'that's the very famous O'Neill stubbornness' he always knew it was there but until this moment he hadn't seen it in full force. Looking at Sam he nodded his head and she started speaking.

"As much as your father and I are disappointed… we understand. We both know what it's like wanting to make sure your children have what they need. So we have decided that if this is truly what you want and need to do for Khole. Then we will support you and back you up one hundred percent. We realize you're an adult now and that you are more than capable of making these kinds of decisions" Jessi sat back and smiled at them. It was just like her parents to give her a hard time like this.

"This is what I need to do. This is the right thing for me, for us right now"

"Jess all we ask is that you make sure this is what you want to do. This isn't a decision you can decide to change your mind on later. If there is any doubt what so ever in your mind at all, hold off and logically think it through" Jack told her. Knowing full well the earlier conversation between Jessi and himself.

"I am positive about this dad. Thank you both for understanding. I love you both so much!" Jessi said as she stood up and hugged them both tight.

Jack laughed quietly to himself and hugged her back "Yeah you better love us kid! Or else I'd have to take you out back and knock ya around a bit. And I don't think the old knees could take it"

"Oh challenge accepted dad. Let's go right now. I can so take your ass down! Bring it on old man!" Jessi laughed as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

Jack couldn't believe his sweet, caring daughter had just called him and old man "Old man? OLD MAN! I just know those words did not come out of my DAUGHTERS mouth" Jack got up as fast as he could before she could get away "Oh no you don't. Get over here!" he caught her and started to tickle her before she could get away making her laugh out loud. Sam just sat back and shook her head laughing.

* * *

Later that week Jack stood outside with Jake and Sophie getting the grill ready for their impromptu family BBQ. Each of them just enjoying the last couple days of the Colorado summer.

As he was standing there listening to Jake as he spoke her heard his girls talking in the house. More like Jess teasing Sara about her guest of honor for this evening's festivities. Jack wasn't sure how he actually felt about this. His daughters were growing up way too fast. He so wasn't ready for Sara to have a boyfriend. Hell that's what he said when Jessi told him she was pregnant and that turned out very well. So who knew, maybe this could be Sara's one. Peeking in through the sliding glass door as Sara's friend got there her watched his every move from the time Jessi answered the door to now when they were standing there in the door way holding a quite conversation 'well so far so good' he thought to himself.

Just after that fleeting thought ran through his head he turned to see the two becoming increasingly too close for comfort at the moment 'WHOA! No way buster!' Jack quickly thought and quietly walked into the house and up behind Sara. Giving the two only a few more seconds before he jumped in.

"WHOA! Excuse me there son. Step away from the girl and nobody gets hurt!" Jack said causing the two young loves to jump apart. Sara glared at Jack and groaned under her breath "DAD!" and Jack just simply smiled his big cheesy smile at her. Shrugging his shoulders.

"It's time to start grilling. Want to join us outside? NOW?!" Jack said grabbing Sara by her hand and dragging her out back with him. Jace followed not far behind. Stopping in the kitchen to help Sam and Jessi carry out the side dishes. As he stepped out back, an entirely different set of nerves began to set in.

As the night went on Jack started to relax more and more. He sat looking around at all the members of his family. Cuddle up to him was his beautiful wife. He still couldn't fathom that this amazingly beautiful woman picked this old wore out sarcastic grumpy man to be her husband. And for 26 years at that. He couldn't be happier to have her in his life. She has helped him through so much more than she could ever know. Every single day he fell in love with her even more than the day before. He definitely looked forward to many more years with her.

Then there was his children. Jake now had his wife Sophie and two amazing kids in Mikah and Carter. Jake's family was amazing. Jack prayed that they could have as much love and happiness as he felt in moments like these.

Then there was Jessi. She had been through so much in her short 25 years of life. But somehow she came out the other end untouched by the bull shit life had thrown her way. And she came out with the greatest of all prizes. A beautiful, intelligent, bright little girl. Khole completed Jessi's world and Jack saw that every day. He was so very proud of the woman she had become through all of this.

His eyes then landed on Sara and Jace. He knew the look of love and soul mates when it was staring him right in the face. And the two sitting in front of him now were definitely meant to be together. He may not be completely comfortable with admitting that he actually liked the kid at this moment. But Jack would welcome him into his family with arms wide open if it meant he could see the smile on Sara's face every day. And he wouldn't stand in the way if Sara did choose Jace to be her forever guy.

These were to moments Jack loved the most and looked forward to everyday. His family all together in one place enjoying each others company and having a good time. This was his life, his heart and his home. He couldn't imagine a life more perfect than this. This was all he would ever need for the rest of his life.


End file.
